Six Months
by Albii-Flare-Habbibi
Summary: It has been six months since I destroyed the Mirror... Six months since I had last seen his face... How my heart yearned for him, for his touch, for his embrace... Link.
1. The Proposal

It has been six months. Six months since I left the Light and returned to my world. Although it was a cause for celebration amongst my people, for me, it was a searing pain in my heart.

Never again would the Mirror of Twilight bring in strangers from the world parallel to ours. Never again would an unwary traveller stumble into our world. I had made sure of that.

It was with a heavy heart that I reclaimed my throne, after being exiled from the Twilight Realm by Zant, the Usurper King.

I had been through hell and back. Cursed into a miserable form of an imp by Zant, I was forced out of my kingdom. I then sought help in the world my people shunned; the Light World. Little did I know that I would find it in the form of an ordinary teenager. But, no, he wasn't ordinary. Not at all. I didn't know, when I forced him to work for me, that he was actually a hero chosen by the gods to save the dying land of Hyrule from peril.

I forced him to do my dirty work, and in return for his help, I helped him locate his friends, who were kidnapped by monsters who raided his village.

He helped me in more ways than I could count. He never left my side, he saved me in my dying hours, he avenged my death, defeating the evil king Ganondorf, and restoring me, not only back to life, but back to my true form.

I replayed the image of the shock on his face when he saw the true form that I was. I smiled to myself, his face was priceless.

I was so consumed in my thoughts that I did not immediately register that the Chancellor was speaking to me.

"What?" could you repeat that again please?" I said, coming out of my reverie.

The Chancellor had an annoyed look on his face, but started over.

"My dear princess, Midna. Since your absence from the kingdom, the royal chairmen and I have come to a drastic conclusion in order for our kingdom to thrive again since Zant's rule."

My body tensed. Drastic conclusion? What could this bumbling idiot be talking about now?

Bracing myself for the worst, I asked, "Very well, what is it?" I knew that it was not going to be in my favour.

"My liege, we have decided that in order for our kingdom to prosper again, there must be a king. A ruler who can guide us the right direction. We need a male ruler alongside you."

A male ruler! What was wrong with me? Had I not done my duties well as princess? Had I not come back to my world? I risked everything just to come back, just for my people, who were in dire need of my help!

"What is this blasphemy? I am doing my job as princess, and I haven't failed my duties yet!"

My blood was boiling, and I tried hard not to lose my temper completely; it was uncivilized to do.

The Chancellor's eyes narrowed, "On the contrary, your highness, you have failed your duties the moment Zant assumed your position."

How dare he accuse me of this! How dare he blame me, as if it was my fault Zant had taken over the realm! As if I had control over the desperate situation!

"You know very well I had no control over what happened!" I shouted, my eyes flashing dangerously.

My heartbeat was flying, I could not control it, and my body began to shake. Suggesting that I find a husband was one thing, but to accuse me of abandoning my kingdom in its dying situation was another! I should have him hung for his words! How did he dare accuse me of what had happened? I had no control over it, it was not my fault Zant had cursed me into a miserable imp and assumed the throne! I did come back, didn't I? Link had beaten the evil king Ganondorf! Link had helped reverse the curse upon me, returning me back to my normal self! Link-

I stopped my thoughts from rambling here. No, Midna, I scolded myself. Do not even think of that boy! I always tried to avoid thinking of him whenever I could help it, thinking of him just brought more pain, more stress to deal with.

With difficulty, I pushed my thoughts of Link away, yet his image continued to crop up in my mind.

Get lost, Link. Get out of my head! I must be crazy, I thought miserably.

The Chancellor cleared his throat noisily, "We have already chosen the man to whom you will marry."

So soon? How did this all go as planned without an inkling of my knowledge? The things I did for my kingdom! I sighed, and massaged the bridge of my nose. I was silent for a few moments, as the Chancellor awaited for me to speak again.

"And who is he?" I demanded finally. I felt instantly sorry for him, for I was no push over!

"Just your luck, princess, for he is waiting outside!" The Chancellor beamed, "on your word, I shall call him in, and introduce you!"

I wasn't ready for this! It was happening all so sudden! The room began spinning. Just the thought of meeting my future husband made me queasy.

"But...I'm not ready to be married! I...I have a cold!" I said, grasping weakly at any excuse. I mentally slapped myself; even I knew that excuse was stupid, and had no chance of working!

The Chancellor's smile faded, and was replaced by a look of outrage. His next words were as if he were brandishing a sword, because every word slashed at me.

"Your highness, if you refuse to marry before the full three moons, than it will have to result in your beheading. Such is the punishment for a princess who refuses to marry."

My eyes welled with tears. So this was it, was it? Being forced to marry, not out of love, but out of duty for my kingdom! Again, Link's image popped into my head.

Shut up, brain, shut up!

I sighed. What to do? Take death, or choose the arranged marriage.

The smart choice would be to choose the marriage. Who knew? Maybe he wouldn't be so bad.

"Fine, Bring him in!" I demanded.

The Chancellor`s face broke into a gleeful smile, and he turned and snapped his fingers the command of his snap, a hulking figure entered the throne room. "Princess, this is your new suitor, Holimath," the Chancellor said, that wild, gleeful smile still on his face.

The huge man eyed my hungrily, "What an honour it is to be standing in front of your radiant beauty," The huge Twili man said huskily. He bent down and kissed my hand.

Oh please, what a wash-up, as if I haven't heard this before.

I studied him critically for a moment, my gaze moving up and down.

Not only was he at least two heads taller than me, but he was also wide, with a large muscular tone.

His hair was a flaming orange, which slowly receded to white as it reached the tips, put into a neat ponytail at the back of his head. His eyes were slanted, with burning crimson orbs as pupils. His eyes scared me a bit, but I wouldn't admit it.

He let go of my hand and stood next to the Chancellor, his head bowed as if in prayer.

The Chancellor began to speak again.

"Midna, you will marry sir Holimath tonight, before the full three moons."

I nodded glumly. Why were the gods punishing me so? Oh, how much I would love to worm myself out of this marriage! If only by royal decree, I could hang the Chancellor for being a pain. It wasn't fair I was being forced into marriage. I would have rather ruled on my own, or at the very least, alongside with someone else...

"It is decided then!" The Chancellor sang with glee. "You will be prepared and married at the outside of the castle, at the royal altar!" He clapped his hands twice, and the royal maidens ushered me into my bedchamber, all chattering excitedly.

I was ruined, what a drastic turn my life has taken!


	2. New Proposition

The boy sat on the bank, watching the water as it steadily fell into the stream with a gentle hiss. He removed his boots and took a step into the cool spring, his toes sifting through the sand. Whenever he needed a place to think, or to unwind, he would come here; alone with his thoughts. It was bliss, not to worry about one thing or another, bliss to allow himself the treat, once in awhile, to think, even if he experienced agony over these thoughts.

It was so long ago, when he was told he was the one destined to save Hyrule, in this very spot. He was told that he was chosen by none other than the gods, the one destined to save Hyrule from the spreading of Twilight, which was like a disease as it bled across Hyrule's fair lands. The gods had chosen him to be the sacred beast so often talked about in ancient scriptures. Yes, he thought bitterly, he was the beast. Every time he enterred the Twilight, he would undergo a painful transformation into a wolf. However, he was still the same farm boy on the inside. Yes... It all happened here. The awekening of the Hero inside him, the green tunic symblic of the one before him... The boy himself was differently known however, for he was awoken as the Hero of Light, not another.

He picked up a stick and began doodling in the sand.

He sometimes returned here, after riding all over Hyrule for awhile to think. What a turn his life had taken since that fateful day! He soon learned of the Triforce, and how he was the sole bearer of the Triforce of Courage. He had travelled far and wide, facing monsters and nightmares no one ever would experience in their entire lives! He still couldn't get over the shock of it all, that was, perhaps, his biggest shining moment of his life! He sometimes wandered, however, how his life would have been had it not been for the Triforce engraved into his hand. Certainly, things would have been much different, almost even normal perhaps...

He got bored scratching mindless scribbles into the sand, so he looked up into the sky, sighing.

He usually ran away from everything...Running, that's what he usually did; ride all over Hyrule's vast plains, just to escape his thoughts. Only sometimes, like now, he allowed himself to ponder past events. It was easier to run than face his thoughts, easier to run away then face the hurt the thoughts brought. But after awhile, things would pile up inside, and not even running could help ease the tight knot in his chest. The biggest thing that impacted his life was the loss of his best friend, that was what cut him up the most on the inside... True, she had treated him with sarcasm, sass, and an attitude of higher superiority in the beginning, but things changed after awhile, and he began to see a new side of her... Caring, noble, trustworthy.

He had lost track of the time, as he sat there pondering everything over, and was only brought back when the horse behind him nudged him softly on the back. He laughed and stroked the horse's muzzle.

"Uneasy, are you, Epona?" He said softly. His horse was his only companion now, the only one he could stand being around for more than a few minutes.

Epona shook her mane, and playfully clipped a stray strand of his hair. He laughed again, as he picked up his boots, and slowly began putting them on again. Again, as if unconsciously, his mind wandered again. Precisely six months back, to the time when he had seen her for the last time.. He could not help it, for as much as he tried to push this particular thought it away, it would bound back stronger, like an annoying parasite, festering happily on his mind. She had shattered the Mirror that connected the two worlds, the only known link between both. He didn't know why it had hurt him so much when she did it; perhaps he felt an attachment to the realm itself. Perhaps he felt as if she owed him for saving her more than once, or maybe he left betrayed that she left without a proper good-bye.

He began replaying her last words in his mind, before she left him forever... "Link...I...See you later...". And just like that, she shattered the Mirror and disappeared forever. At first, he was shocked, then incredibly angry. He then began blaming himself for her departure. He spent many sleepless nights trying to cope with his mess of feelings, trying to find some logical explanation to this insanity he was facing.

Nevertheless, after a few days, he left Gerudo Desert accompanied by Princess Zelda, and returned home.

His days back home were not peaceful either. All he wanted was some time alone, but it proved to be impossible. If it wasn't the children who desired with attention, it was Fado, the farmer. If not Fado, then it was the mayor Bo and his daughter, Ilia. Although they all loved him, and he them, he still didn't seem to have the patience to speak with anyone nowadays. So shortly after he had came back home, he left, and embarked on his long journey across the plains of Hyrule. Sometimes visiting the proud, mountain dwelling people, the Gorons, or visiting the Zoras, who always welcomed him back warmly since he had rescued their prince Ralis. However, he did visit Ordon now and again, but only for short periods of time.

He jumped onto Epona, and together, they rode towards Ordon, Link's mind preoccupied the entire way. He didn't realize he was there until a voice brought him back to the present.

"Link! How good it is to see you again!"

He looked down, and saw a pair of green eyes boring into his.

"Hey, Ilia." He said, and he grinned. Ilia was one of his best childhood friends.

She smiled at him, and watched him descend, then threw her arms around him. "I missed you so much!" She exclaimed, her voice muffled as she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"Me too," he replied, as he hugged her back.

"Father would love to see you! He has a proposition for you!" She continued on. She grabbed Link's hand and ran deeper into the village. They were stopped numerous times as the villagers welcomed him back warmly. Link shook hands with many, hugged the children, and threw compliments left and right, even if some were untrue.

Bo was the last to welcome Link.

"Link, m'dear boy!" Ho boomed, his face split into a gigantic smile.

Link grinned., "Bo!"

"Father, Link has returned!" Ilia shouted gleefully as she ran up to Bo.

"Indeed he has!" Bo replied, as he studied Link for a moment. Link looked down at his clothes; was there something wrong? Discretely, he sniffed his arm-pits. A bit smelly, but not totally noticeable. What could Bo be looking at him like that? It made Link uneasy, and he began shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Ilia beamed and hugged Link again, smiling even brighter.

"Link, listen, me and the villagers got a proposition for ya," Bo said, "be ready by evening, we're all having a feast to celebrate your returning!"

His returning?

"But sir, I haven't returned to stay." Link interrupted. They always did this! They always assumed he was coming back to stay, and then later, he would just end up disapointing everyone when he would creep out of his home at the dead of night, and leave.

"Nonsense, once you hear this proposition, there's no way you can turn it down!" Bo said, waving a hand airily. "Now, why don't you go freshen up, Ilia and I will prepare dinner."

Ilia turned towards him, gave him a fleeting kiss on his cheek, and ran into her home. Link touched the spot where she kissed him, dumbfounded. What was that for?

Bo cocked an eyebrow at the strange, blank expression on Link's face. "Link, shouldn't you be getting ready? We've got big news for you tonight, son."

He shook his head to clear it, then he reluctantly nodded, and headed to the direction of his home.

Epona had taken her customary spot in the grass, and was now lazily grazing. Link climbed up the ladder to his home, and opened the changed since the last time he had been here, other than the fact that there was now a fine layer of dust on every surface.

"Home sweet home," he sighed, as he began freshening up.


	3. The Moment of Truth

I studied my reflection glumly in my elaborate mirror. Today, I was going to be queen of the Twilight Realm. Today, I was marrying Hamilton. My heart just wasn't into it, and truth be told, it made me very depressed just thinking about it.

"You look gorgeous, my dear," said a voice from behind me. The reflection of a plump Twili woman appeared in my mirror. This woman was my caretaker, the one who took care of me ever since I was a small child. She was like a mother to me, and assumed the position full time when my parents passed away.

She waited for me to respond, but I did not answer. Sensing something was wrong, she walked up to me and placed her hands on my shoulders. The maidens were still preparing me for the wedding, but it was as if she took no notice of them at all.

"Now, Midna, my dear, what is troubling you?" she asked. The royal maidens had now just finished simpering over me, and left in a cluster, giggling amongst themselves. I locked eyes with her, and then quickly turned away. I did not respond, for I was afraid that once I opened my mouth, the tears would start. She stroked my face softly, "child, I cannot help you if you do not tell me what is bothering you."

I still refused to look at her, the knot in my throat getting tighter with every breath I took.

She started again, "Midna, my dear. Hamilton is a fine young man, one who will surely bring you happiness in your life, one who will rule alongside you, guiding our people to prosperity. He will love you unconditionally. You will raise beautiful future leaders of our world-"

"I do not love him," I interrupted her, finally speaking. At the mention of children, my stomach lurched. He was the last man I wanted to have kids with.

She was shocked, but instantly regained her composure. "Well if now, then certainly later!" She pressed. She didn't get it, did she?

I turned towards her, my eyes flashing. She flinched a bit. "No, never, I will never love someone like him," I hissed dangerously. She studied me for a moment, and I stared back defiantly.

Finally, she said, "child, surely there is a reasoning behind this. Just trust me when I say you will be happy with him one day."

I looked out the window, surveying the clouds of Twilight. The little black, translucent squares twisted and turned peacefully in the air, as if mocking me. "I already said I would marry him, for my people... Please stop pressuring me." I whispered. Here came the water works. I quickly turned away from her, so she would not see the tears sliding down my face. However, she saw, and smiling sadly, she wiped them off. "One day, you will understand." She said quietly.

She rose swiftly, placed a hand on my cheek, and left. I instantly felt guilty for the way I acted.

The maidens came bustling back in, carrying an exquisite gown for me to be fitted in. I wrinkled my nose pointedly at the sight of it. There was hardly any difference in this gown from my regular attire; other than the fact that it was a brilliant white, and had a long train behind it. I instantly disliked it. Not for how it looked, but for what it meant. For what it was about to bring me. Normally the Twili stuck to dark colors, but seeing that this was a special occasion, I was required to wear this. I got up, sighing heavily, slipping on the dress, and allowed myself to be led outside, where many guests began to assemble themselves on fancy looking chairs. At the sight of it all, I instantly felt sick, even more so as the guests spotted me, and in uniformity, all rose and began to clap.

The royal music players began to play their song, which told of a great love between a man and woman. I began to slowly walk down the aisle towards the man I would be married to. He was smiling as he observed me, as were many in the crows, some even crying. I felt as if my feet had weights on them, as if I was forcing myself to make this commitment.

I finally made my way up to the platform, and stood, facing Hamilton. His smile looked as if it were strained, as he surveyed my gown. Perhaps there was something wrong with how I looked? I quickly looked down, and then back up. No, I didn't think so...

The holy man began to read ancient Hylian scriptures, and my thoughts began to wander. It was slow and tedious, listening to him, so I did not try and stop my thoughts from wandering, but allowed them free reign; at least I was safe in my own head.

I looked back into his eyes, and I saw his eyes slowly begin to morph... Blue, fierce eyes that had such intensity that you couldn't look away, but instantly melted like butter when they smiled... I blinked, and instantly, I was looking back into red, cold eyes.

"Midna..." A voice whispered, as if carried by the wind. That voice! It couldn't be! I looked wildly around the crowd, but all I saw were yellow eyes looking back at me.

Wait!

That blonde hair in the back! I shook my head, and tried to clear it, begging the gods for it to be true. As I opened my eyes again, the hair was gone. What was happening to me? Was I going crazy? Link...Could he possibly be here? Impossible!

I looked around again, where was he when I needed him the most?

I looked back at Hamilton, and he was looking at me quizzically.

My heart rate picked up.

"Come back..." The voice whispered again. I began to get scared, and I started hyperventilating.

"Link?" I called out. The sermon instantly stopped, and many Twili were looking at each other, confused. They began to whisper, their whispers carrying out like a swarm of angry bees. A hand suddenly grabbed my wrist roughly.

"Who is this Link?" Hamilton hissed. His eyes were like fire.

"Let go of me!" I demanded, but he did not. I began wrestling my hand out of his, and I broke free, and faced my people. Each Twili was looking up at me expectantly. The truth... it had hit me at last.

I stood firmly, and brought myself to my fullest height. "I will not be marrying Hamilton! Not now, not ever!" I scanned the crowd, daring them to object. They were still observing me, as if I were something grotesque. Many were whispering behind their hands. I felt weak, but told myself to stand firm. I sucked up a huge breath and announced, "I...I have fallen in love with a Light-dweller, a man from the realm we shun!" My knees began knocking, and lights began popping in my eyes.

The Twili's faces turned into outrage, and many began to shout obscenities at me.

"Treachery!"

"Befoulment!"

"KILL HER!"

My mind instantly emptied of all thought, and my legs lost feeling in them. My only instinct was to run; run as far away as possible. The castle guards began pursuing me, along with the crowd. Holimath, when I looked, was absolutely furious. The only person who did not begin to close in on me was my caretaker, who was sobbing uncontrollably into her handkerchief.

I didn't even feel my legs take off on their own, but my mind slowly caught up to them as I made my hasty escape, the mob closely behind me. I looked everywhere in desperation for a break in the crowd, and spotted one, and I instantly made a beeline for it, breaking through. The mob chased me all the way to the edge of the castle grounds. In front of me was a sheer cliff, and I skidded to a stop. I was now surrounded by my people, as I slowly began taking steps backward, not daring to turn my back on the mob.

The Chancellor fought his way through to the front of the throng, and began to speak, addressing the crowd, "the punishment," his voice rang out, "for the Ruler of the Twilight is death, for the crime of falling in love with a Light-dweller. All in favour?" The entire court raised their hands, except for one, my caretaker. "Therefore, we have no choice."

Guards closed in on me, and I took another step back, my heel on the edge of the rock. I turned around, this was surely my end!

"Any last words, princess?" The Chancellor sneered. No way was I giving him the satisfaction of catching me!

"Yes, as a matter of fact." I said. Smiling impishly, I spat on his face.

He stopped walking, momentarily stunned. After he came back to his senses, he wiped his face angrily, and screamed for the guards to kill me.

If only I had my shadow magic on me, I wouldn't be in this situation! I thought desperately. I peered back down the cliff. It was so steep; I could not see the bottom. The crowd took one menacing step after another towards me. Sure death, or chance of survival? I chose the chance of survival.

I leaped off the edge, as one of the guards made a grab for me, my clothes flapping in the wind behind me. I dropped like a stone to the bottom, my heart threatening to burst out of my chest, as I screamed, all the way down, bracing myself for a messy impact.

My feet broke a wet surface, and I plunged into the cool water. Wait, water? I opened my eyes, and saw I was in the biggest lake of our realm, Lake of Twilia. Through the surface, I could see specks that were my people, and a hulking figure bending down, as a much smaller figure placed a crown upon his head. I could see my people cheering, as I was presumed dead, and Holimath faced the crowd, throwing his arms up in celebration. I did not dare surface for air. After several more minutes, they left, and I swam towards the surface. My head broke the water, and I took long, sharp gulps of air. I swam towards the bank, thanking the gods the entire way to be alive right now.

Coughing and retching, I flopped onto the grass, panting. So that was it, was it? I was exiled yet again, but instead of Zant being the cause, I was this time!

I tugged at my stupid, sopping, wet gown. In order to survive, I would need a few things... First I would need my regular dress, for I couldn't picture myself on the run in a wedding gown. Then a couple morsels of food... and then I would embark on my journey to the Light Realm...

For Link.


	4. New Problems

Link didn't seem to feel the need to freshen up, other than the fact that his hands and face were dirty, so he stubbornly stayed in his hero's clothes, after dressing and undressing, finally choosing to remain in them. He did, however, remove his hat, and tugged a comb through his unruly hair, finally looking at least somewhat presentable. He checked himself over once again, and deciding he was fit for the banquet, made his way towards his door, and down the ladder.

The children were awaiting him at the foot of the ladder, and jovially greeted him again, throwing their arms around him. He ruffled the hair of the eccentric boy Talo, and the quiet one Colin, as he and the rest of the children made their way down towards the village, all chatting animatedly. The children looked up to Link; they idolized him, for not only saving all of Hyrule, but also for saving their lives on separate occasions.

He looked up into the sky, for shadows were beginning to creep up on the earth, stealthily avoiding the receding light. It was now twilight, inexplicably his favorite time of day. The colors bled across the sky in brilliant oranges and reds, the purple clouds drifting peacefully. His mind began to subconsciously think of her… her ivory skin, her red hair, her intense, fiery eyes… He did not stop himself from thinking of her this time, and welcomed the sadness the memories brought. He was so deeply immersed in his thoughts, that the children pulled him all the way to the long dining table, where Bo greeted him again jovially. Only then did he pull himself out of his thoughts, and register his surroundings.

It was quite peaceful, the village had lit torches which cast a warm glow around the table, and the tantalizing waft of the food reached his nostrils, as if tempting him seductively. His mouth began to water, it was then he realized he was starving, for he hadn't had a good meal for a long time. The table sat in the very middle of the village, the sounds of the creek and the croaks of the frogs putting his mind at ease. The villagers were all seated around the table, all talking amongst themselves. The children took their seats next to their parents, and waited for the feast to begin. Bo led Link to a chair right next to his. Bo had a clear view of the table, and was only granted this spot because he was the mayor of their tiny village.

Link sat down, and began eyeing the food. His stomach grumbled painfully. How much he would love to sink his teeth into it all!

Bo smiled, as if reading his mind, and stood, raising his arms. The chatter died immediately. "Let the feast begin!" Bo announced. The crowd began to pile food onto their plates, and the sound of laughter echoed up and down from the table. Link filled his, and began to eat, forgetting all about his table manners. It was when he looked up, and saw Ilia staring at him with a smile playing around her lips, that he vaguely registered how silly he must have looked. He gulped down an immense bite, and began to eat civilly, feeling thoroughly embarrassed. Ilia giggled.

After a few minutes, everyone was finishing up, and were now eyeing Bo expectedly, awaiting for his announcement. Link had just finished up, and even he could feel the tension in the air. Bo, however, took his time, for his plate was by far, the largest.

Finally, the finished every last morsel, and stood. He smiled, as he surveyed the expectant faces of all the villagers.

"Well now, I can't keep everyone waiting forever, now can I?" Bo said, laughing. The villagers laughed softly. Link noticed many of them were stealing glances at him.

Bo looked down at Link. Link looked right back. What was it they wanted to tell him, he wondered. Bo began to speak, "Link, the return of you is a cause for celebration, for not only are you the world-renowned hero, but you have a special place in all our hearts." He paused here, and continued, "the villagers and I have talked this through over the past months, and decided we all want you to be the next mayor," Link looked around the table. Many were smiling at him. He turned his attention back to Bo. Bo smiled even wider and continued on, "we all feel it's a great idea, and we know you will lead us in the right direction,"

Link smiled. His heart felt as if it had expanded to twice its size. He had always wanted to be mayor.

But then he began to ponder it through. Being mayor held many responsibilities, and did he have the patience for it anymore?

A small voice inside him said no.

"Sir, that's very kind of you, but… I'm not here to stay, and things change. I can't assume the position, maybe someone else would." Link said. Bo's smile fell.

He sighed heavily, "Well, we always knew there was a big chance you wouldn't… However, that's not the only proposition we had in mind."

Another proposition? Link began to feel nervous, and he tensed. Bo took a big breath, and said, "Link, I want you to take my little girl with you on your adventure through Hyrule. The gods only know what this great land of ours is hiding! I want you to take my daughter… Be her significant other, her protector… I want grandkids someday, Link."

Link's eyes widened and his heart stopped for a second. No way could he do this! There was no way he could commit himself to Ilia! They were just friends, and that was it! He began to sweat slightly, and his hands shook. This was no small favor they wanted of him! How could they? Why would they put him in the spot like this? And what was all this rubbish about being her "protector"? Link was fuming, Midna never needed protection, and she always relied on herself to do things! Not like Ilia, or Zelda for that matter, getting themselves kidnapped every once and awhile, always relying on someone to rescue them!

Link looked across at Ilia. She was blushing slightly, and refused to meet his gaze. He looked back up at Bo. He had an expectant expression on his face, as if he expected Link to follow through with this.

Link's mouth gaped for a few seconds, as he struggled to find his voice. Finally, he spluttered, "I-I can't! This… this is too much, Bo! You can't seriously expect me to do this! I-I'm not ready… at all for this!"

Bo's face fell into a scowl. "And why is this?" He demanded.

Link's mind inexplicably switched back to Midna's face, her laugh, her smile…

He shook his head clear. "I just can't sir!"

He looked at Ilia again, feeling worse than dirt, as he watched her picking at the scraps on her plate, tears dropping on it. He looked down at his hands, ashamed of himself. He loved Ilia, he did, but not in that way! His stomach churned when he even considered having children with her! He just couldn't bring himself to it.

Bo slammed a fist onto to the table. "For god's sake Link, what's happened to you? Ever since your little expedition over Hyrule, you've never been the same!" he exploded. A vein was pulsing angrily in his temple.

It was true, Link's whole perception on life had changed drastically since his journey… His views were shifted, and his ideas were changed. He did not respond to Bo, looking down at his own hands.

The villagers were whispering amongst themselves, and Link began to feel angry. Wanting to avoid a fight, he stood up, his chair scraping against the ground, and stalked off, towards his home, without looking back.

How dare they do this to him? How did they dare just throw Ilia upon him? His thoughts were poison to his mind, as he began to think ill of them all, his pulse quickened at the very thought of it all, and his heart felt black with anger. These people, whom he was normally on excellent terms with… how did they dare just assume this of him? The whole of it was just unfair!

He kicked a rock angrily, but instantly regretted it, as a sharp pain shot up his toe. Hopping on the spot, he swore, and began to rub his toe. His anger still did not subside.

"Link?" A quiet voice said behind him. Shocked, he turned around, and his anger evaporated and was instantly replaced by guilt. Ilia stood before him, rubbing her toe in the dirt, looking down. It was evident on her face that she was still hurt by Link's refusal.

"Yes Ilia?" He said. He did not dare take his anger out on her, hadn't he hurt her enough already?

She did not respond right away, but looked up into his eyes. Her green eyes held sadness, and tears were still glistening in them. He looked down, ashamed of himself. However, his mind was made up, he would not change it, not for anyone.

"What's wrong, Link? I thought we had something special…" Ilia finally whispered, "I thought we were meant to be together since day one,"

Link did not respond.

"Is it something I've done?" She asked.

He shook his head, still looking down.

She waited for him to go on, and when he didn't, she asked, "then what is it?"

He took some time, contemplating his reply to her question, and then finally said, "It's not you, Ilia. It's just that… things changed a lot since my journey, things don't stay the same, things change after a long while…"

Ilia tilted his chin up. She had stopped crying, and was now looking at him, as if she was meeting him for the first time, "I understand… It's just that… I always had this vision, this idea that one day we would be married, one day, we would raise our own children… I'll always wait for you," she whispered.

He reached up and held her hand in his. "I'm sorry Ilia, I really am… Things are just different now."

She closed her eyes. "I understand, Link, really, I do." She gave him a fleeting kiss on his cheek, turned around, and left, his eyes staring after her retreating figure. He sighed, and massaged the bridge of his nose. What a nightmare…

Midna crept into his mind again, and he replayed the sound of her laugh over and over again… How he missed her, how his heart ached for her… When was she going to keep her promise of "see you later"?

Then it hit him, like a blow to the stomach.

He now realized why he refused Ilia's hand in marriage. For deep down, festering inside him was a hope that he would see Midna again one day… be reunited with her… He wanted nobody but her; only she could fill the gaping hole in his heart. Only she could make things all better again… The bond that had grown between them the whole time they were together… It was violently ripped apart when she had disappeared, leaving him forever…

He needed her, like he needed air.

If this was what love was, he hated it. He hated feeling the longing, the pain of never being able to see her again. That day changed his life forever… She changed his life forever. His reality was altered the moment she had entered his life.

He needed her, and he would not rest until he found her again, he vowed to himself.

Filled with a whole new light, like a talisman burning inside him, he rushed into his home, all with the intention of finding a way back to the Twilight Realm, and he would not rest until he did.

The first order of business was to visit Zelda, for she was the most intelligent in these matters.

His mind made up, he readied himself again, and then jumped down from his ladder, rushing towards his horse and mounting Epona.

Epona neighed, as Link drove his heels into her sides, urging her onwards, on his quest to find the Twilight realm, to be reunited with the one person who mattered the most in his life.

"I'm coming, Midna," He said, and he urged Epona to run faster, as he tore through the woods, starting his new quest.


	5. A Way Back

I crept along the castle walls, blending into the shadows whenever guards made their rounds towards me. I blended in nicely against the walls, for the shadows were dark enough to hide me easily. Throughout the castle, as I crept along, many were still conversing animatedly over the events of what had happened today. I was still presumed dead, and it infuriated me to see that my subjects didn't seem to care in the slightest; many were just happy to be rid of me for the "treachery" I had done.

Seeing my next exit, I waited for the guards to walk down further, and I then sprinted as quietly as I could into the next hall, my destination the throne room. I suddenly heard voices approaching me, and my pulse quickened. I had to hide, and fast! Spotting a large vase, I ducked behind it, and peered over the side. Two figures had just entered the royal hall, a huge figure, and a slightly shorter one, and were both conversing in clipped tones, both seemed angrier or tenser than the other. I watched, and with a jolt, realized they were both heading towards the throne room. This was my chance, to get in under the cover of a new ruler, for ancient magic blocked intruders from entering. I was considered an intruder now that I was presumed dead. I watched them both make their way up towards the throne room, and stealthily, I tip toed after them. They had reached the door, and Holimath placed his hand onto it, breaking the seal temporarily. The door allowed them access, and they began talking again. My heart jumping around in my chest, I sprinted in after them before the door closed, and ducked behind a curtain. I peered over the side, to watch them. Good, they didn't notice me! That was too close! But the danger was far from over yet.

The Chancellor began to speak again to Holimath, his voice coming out in hisses. "Holimath, we cannot afford to take any chances! We cannot sit around and wait for Midna to 'come back' as you put it! She is dead, and you are now ruler! However, if there is a small chance she is alive, you must now take the throne before she can do anything about it!"

Holimath was studying his reflection in his mirror, a look of dissatisfaction etched on every line of his face. Finally, without taking his eyes off the mirror, he growled, "Father, you incompetent moron! She is alive, I know she is! After all that she was been through, after the rule of Zant, she still managed to come back! She was even then, if your small brain can remember, presumed dead as well! She does not give up easily, I know her. I know she is alive, for she is stubborn, and refuses to quit easily…"

My mind was racing with all the things I had just heard.

Father! The Chancellor was Holimath's father! That went against our moral codes! And he accussed me of going against our laws! That treacherous old bleater! How dare he be so hypocritical? Once I got my throne back rightfully, I would hang his sorry bottom! And how did Holimath know I survived the fall? I began to tremble. This situation was direr than I thought! I was so consumed by my thoughts that I almost missed what Holimath said next.

"She will be my queen; I will make sure of it. I know how to handle a wife, father. She will do as a say, and she will strive to make me happy! Should she fail, I will be the one to handle her personally."

My breathing accelerated. And my caretaker wanted me to marry this man? He scared me; I could not even imagine being his lawfully wedded wife! And what was more; the Twilight Realm had expected me to be the bearer of his children!

Holimath continued, and his voice was steadily becoming more and more poisonous with each word, "she has run away from me, but I will catch her, and she will be punished for her lack of loyalty to me. A man should have a firm grip on his wife, and I will make sure she will not step a toe over line."

I had to get out of here! Out of the Twilight Realm too if I could manage it! I couldn't possibly picture myself with him! Two tears slid out of my eyes.

"While we will be king and queen, I will be the sole ruler, she will just do as I tell her to do, father. And what is more, I am going to change this world around; it will solely be under my control… Things will change drastically in this wasteland." He sneered at his reflection, stroking his own face in smug satisfaction.

I had to get help! I couldn't let my world be run again by a man like Zant! I couldn't let my people be forced to live a hideous life style again, eveni f they were glad to be rid of me!

The Chancellor finally spoke up, "okay, son. I will see that your plans go without a hitch, and I will do everything in my power to help you."

Holimath turned towards him. "First, assemble a search party. We shall know for sure if Midna has indeed died. And if she hasn't…" He slammed a fist on the table, and the force of the impact broke the table in two.

I couldn't let this happen to me, I had to leave! I began looking right and left, looking anywhere for an escape route. The only one that came to mind was the window in my bed chamber…

The Chancellor nodded in agreement, and a smirk began to form on his face, "excellent, it shall be done right away. Come now, son, we must prepare you for your speech to the Twili."

Holimath smiled, "I have many more plans for this realm, and it will be your job, father, to see that things go as planned."

The Chancellor nodded, and beckoned for Holimath to join him. With a swish of his long cloak, Holimath exited with his father at his side. The door opened and closed, the seal reinstated again. I was now trapped.

What was I to do? I have never been more scared of this man than I was now! There was no way I could let him find me. I would have to run far, I needed help!

Stepping around my hiding place, I ran into my bedchamber, and began picking things out that I would need.

First, I changed into my normal gown; I could not envision myself on the run in a big, honking wedding dress. Unceremoniously, I stuffed my wedding gown under the bed and out of sight. If they saw the wedding dress, they would know I was here.

My eyes scanned the room. Books, I would need to exercise all my power to find another link back into the Light realm! There just had to be another way! I ran my finger down the spine of each neatly stacked book, until I found it: "The Mirror, the Light, and the goddesses". I hastily stuffed the large, moldy volume into my rucksack, and stuffed a few morsels of food into it.

Now for my way out… I couldn't go back out the throne room door, for I had no authority anymore to open it… Again, I looked out the window… It was a long way down. I pushed myself away from it and began brainstorming. I could make a rope out of things lying around… Wasting no time, I knotted together many sheets, and soon had a rope that was long enough to take me to the bottom of the castle. I hooked the rope onto the rails of my bed, and slowly began my descent. I was having trouble breathing, for I knew that there was no lake to save me this time if I fell again. Finally, I reached the bottom, but there was no time to celebrate. I yanked on the rope with all my might, and it came loose, lying at my feet in a bundle. I picked it all up, and stuffed it into a nearby hedge. I then ran from the castle, as fast as I could, having no intention of getting caught. After an hour or so, however, my breath began to sting at my lungs and my legs were becoming weary. I slowed to a walk, and flopped onto the grass, panting heavily. I looked up, and saw the castle in the distance. Feeling slightly more relieved that I had run so far, I sat up. Wasting no time, I dug in my rucksack and extracted the musty book. It was frayed at the edges, and the pages were yellow. This book obviously had to be much older than I was.

Gingerly, I flipped the pages, scanning each chapter for something that would help me reach the other world. After some reading, I found something that would be helpful to me at last. I read on eagerly.

"Although the main link between the Light realm and the Twilight realm is none other than the Mirror of Twilight, the gods created another link, and this is the only remaining link left between both worlds, aside from the Mirror of Twilight. Should the Mirror be destroyed beyond repair, one may find the other link by beseeching the gods. Although it has never been accomplished before, the gods may decide whether or not to listen to the prayer of the Twili individual. However, the only one who can reach the gods is none other than the ruler of the Twilight. It should, however, be considered that this may not go as planned, for the Twili are banished people, and the gods may turn a deaf ear towards their plea. Furthermore, if the gods do decide to listen, only then will the Twili individual be granted access into the Light. Note: Twili rulers never felt the need to call on the gods, for they still felt betrayal at the dismissal of their race from the Light."

I pondered this for a moment… If this was true, then certainly there was another way back into the Light realm! I continued to read.

"In order to contact the gods, one must admit that what they have done if wrong, and repent for the way their people had acted before their dismissal. Then praise them, until they get a response."

I frowned. How stupid! How could the gods treat us like this? Why did I have to apologize for the way my ancestors acted? Scowling, I slammed the book shut, and stood.

My situation was desperate, so I had no other choice. Feeling slightly resentful, I began to pray, feeling stupid the entire way through.

I first repented, (I tried to be sincere), then I began telling of my problems, of what was happening, and what I required from the Light. I explained of Link, and his heroic deeds, how I had helped him save his own realm, how I was different from the rest of the past rulers. I began praising them, nonstop. After two hours, I began to feel even more hopeless. I stopped praying, and snatched up my rucksack. Well, I guess there was no way for sure back now, I was doomed! I stomped my foot in frustration and cried out, "Please help me!"

When I did not get a response, I began to grow furious. Turning on my heel, I began to stalk away.

Suddenly, light filled the air. The Twilight skies were replaced by a shocking blue, as a ray of purest light hit me. I squinted, and tried to block off the rays. Did I actually do it? I tried to look into the light, but it was far too strong, and I ended up having to look away, for the light pierced my eyes. Unbelievable! The euphoria I was feeling was indescribable! I was the first ever Twili to have contacted the gods who exiled us! My heart beating like a drum, I awaited for them to speak.

"Princess of Twilight," a booming voice said, "we are aware of your situation, and aware of how you, and you alone of your people, had saved the world from the spreading Twilight. Beseech us now, what is it that you desire?"

Dumbfounded, I struggled to form words in my mind. "I… Gods, please hear me! My world is in danger again from another usurper king, far more terrible than the last! My life is endangered here, and I require the help of the Hero of Light! Please, help me!" I cried.

"O Princess, Ruler of the exiled Twili, we will help you in your time of need, for the favors you have done for the realm opposite of yours! Now listen carefully to our words…"

I gave them my upmost attention.

"Beyond the vast lands of the Twilight, dwells a man in the mountains. He is fair, and just. He is one of the first descendants of the goddesses, Nayru, Farore, and Din. Past the valleys of the mountains, in the fourth mountain, you will find him in a cave at the very top. He was the one who created the original Mirror of Twilight before you destroyed it. Ask of him, tell him that we have sent you to him, tell him of your situation, and he shall build you an exact replica of the Mirror, only this new replica will be the exact opposite of the original. Heed our warning and go. However, keep in mind that this is the first, and last time you will ever be able to contact us. We warn you of the dangers that are sure to come. Now go, free your realm of this new evil, you have our tidings…"

And with that, the light suddenly vanished as fast as it had came, and the red clouds of Twilight surrounded me again.

My mind was still in shock of what had just happened, and I had difficulty absorbing it all. After a while though, I overcame my shock, quickly thrust my rucksack over my shoulder, and ran towards the mountains in the distance.

I seemed to have plenty of adrenaline to burn, for my legs were a blur as I ran, the mountains getting closer with each step I took. Over time, the mountains were right in front of me, and strangely, I was not exhausted like I had been. Wasting no time, I began to climb. I went past the first, second, and third mountains. The fourth was the biggest one I had seen, but at the peak, I saw a cave, just noticeable by the jagged edge. By now, of course, I was tired. But I willed my weary body on. I began hiking up the mountain, my breath coming in sharp gasps. And after what seemed like an eternity, I reached the top. I was now in the clouds, and the monstrous Twilight birds were circling the top, all honking in unity. I pulled myself up, and flopped onto the floor of the cave, panting heavily. I was tired beyond belief, and my body shook from fatigue.

"Who are you, and why do you disturb my peace?" A deep voice said. I sat up, and gasped.

The man before me was at least several feet tall. He was not a Twili, but it was evident he was of Hylian descent. However, he had Twili markings on his skin, which stretched whenever he moved a muscle. He had a muscular build, and auburn hair. His eyes were pitch-black, and there seemed to be an untraceable power emanating from him.

"I… I need help." I spluttered.

"And what assistance do you require of me?" He demanded, folding his arms. He frowned at me, as if considering whether or not he should offer me his help.

"The…the gods… they told me… just now… that you could-could build me a new Mirror of Twilight." I was still struggling for breath from my exhibition up and down those damn mountains.

He remained silent for a moment, watching me as I continued to fight for breath, coughing and gagging from lack of oxygen.

He bent down, until he was level with my face. I registered how small I must have been next to him.

"How do I know you're not just trying to fool me?"

What? How dare he accuse me of that! I didn't run up and down those mountains for nothing! What did he assume I was here for, a cup of tea?

My cheeks burning, I snarled, "Look, pal! I didn't just travel up all those mountains for nothing! I need your help! The gods said you would give it to me, now help me!"

He remained silent, and I continued to glare at him.

He stood up so suddenly that I flinched. "Very well, I will help you, come with me." He finally said.

He pulled me up by my cloak like a puppet, briefly pulling me off the ground for a moment, as I stumbled to my feet. He turned around and entered the cave, and I followed. The cave was small for a man of his size, and he had to bend down to walk through it. The walls were black, with glowing white designs. They looked familiar…

"True, I am the descendent of the goddesses, and also true, the goddesses had assigned me as their blacksmith. I created the original Mirror of Twilight, until you destroyed it, of course."

"How…how did you know I destroyed it?" I gasped.

He turned around and surveyed me, "You are not the only one who has spoken to the gods before." He said, "However, we are not here to discuss you breaking the mirror, if what you have said is indeed true, then I will create a replica of the Mirror. However, this mirror will be the opposite of the original. It will be the Mirror of Light, for it will transport you to the Light, not the Twilight. This mirror will transport you to the Gerudo Desert again, for that is where the original was put. As I build this mirror, a replica will appear in the Light Realm, without my being there. Such is the wonders of the gods."

"How long will it take?" I asked. I didn't have much time.

He smiled, "not long at all, only half an hour to be precise."

I was completely dumbfounded, "that's it?"

"You seem to be forgetting that I am no ordinary human." He replied smugly, "now, I shall begin."

He settled himself on a huge desk, and began working away.

"Kindle the fire," he demanded.

I hastily made my way to the pit, and began to tend the fire, until it was blazing.

He continued to work, many smells and sounds coming from his work station. Over time, I began to get bored, and I began to walk around, examining his cave. I ran my fingers along his walls. It suddenly hit me, that this was the exact stone that was present in Gerudo desert! They were smooth, not rugged like the average rock. Half an hour seemed to drag by slowly, and I was soon becoming impatient. But after what seemed like eons, he finally spoke.

"It is ready…" He said. He stood up, and was holding a huge mirror, complete with many intricate designs. There was no difference in this one from the Mirror of Twilight, other than the fact this one was slightly lighter in tone.

I began jumping up and down in joy. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's hurry!" At last, at long last, I would be on my way to the realm of Light!

He positioned the Mirror on a pedestal, and the Mirror began to glow. The designs floated in midair, twisting and turning, until the imprint appeared on the wall, glowing brightly. It closed in on itself, forming a portal in the smooth rock.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" I cried.

He looked down at me and smiled, "just be careful, Twilight Princess…" He said.

"I promise, I won't let you down." I replied. I gave him a fleeting hug, and took the customary place on the staircase that had appeared in front of the mirror. Excitement was pounding through me, I was jittery, and could not wait to enter the Light realm again.

"Ready?" He asked.

I nodded. He gave me a salute, and I felt myself dissolving into millions of tiny black pixels, as I disappeared into the portal.

"Take care of yourself…" were the last words I heard from him.


	6. The Mistake

He slowed his horse to a galloping walk as he entered Castle Town's walls. The town hadn't changed much since he had last been here. The only thing that had changed was the fact that he was greeted warmly by the people of Castle Town, all of them praising him, for he had saved them all from the nightmare they were living.

Link jumped off his horse, grinning in an embarrassed way as he acknowledged the town's people with a small wave. He never did get used to the publicity; he found it rather all embarrassing beyond belief that he was known all over Hyrule. He made his way through the crowd, as they began to disperse, most of them still eyeing Link in admiration. He passed a group of young women, who all began to giggle at the sight of him. One of them detached herself from the group and sauntered up to Link, taking care to move fluidly. Link blushed and looked away; he could fight monsters, he could travel all over and still stay alive, but dealing with women was not a skill he possessed. He looked back at her, and she was smiling slyly at him.

"Hero, we all know of your heroic deeds… Surely you're looking to settle down by now?" She said. She tossed her hair blonde hair back.

"Sorry…" Link mumbled, as he tried to make a hasty escape.

She blocked his path, grabbing one of his hands. Her friends began to giggle even harder. He wished they would stop; they were making him very uncomfortable.

"At least come with me to the fortune teller! I want to know my future, and I'm sure you're in it!" She said, winking at him. He blushed harder.

"N-no… I-I have to go," He tried again to step around her, but she blocked his exit again. He didn't want to shove her aside, it was rude, he wasn't the type to show disrespect to a woman.

"Well, I'll make you come, you'll see that I'm the one you've been looking for," She said, completely ignoring his feelings. With surprising strength, she grabbed his arm and hauled him away, down the cobbled street, and into the alleyway. Wasting no time, she flung the door open, dragging poor Link alongside her.

"Welcome my dears welcome!" said a fat woman behind the crystal ball. The woman pulling Link plopped him down in front of the ball, and sat next to him.

"Look, I don't even know you, I'm not trying to be rude, but… please let me go!" Link pleaded again.

She held on tighter to his arm, and directed her attention to the fortune teller, "Fanadi, tell us what our future for love holds!"

Link blushed again. This was too much.

Fanadi eyed Link, as if he were a succulent piece of meat in front of her, "Mmm, the Hero of Hyrule… Hmm, let me begin!"

She began to chant, Link feeling more and more nervous as time went by. He came to this place before, but only when he wanted to find his "Career" advice, never for love!

He began to sweat nervously. He wanted to get out of here.

"Oho!" the fortune lady suddenly shouted. Link jumped. She's crazy! He thought.

Fanadi went into a strange trance, her eyes blurry and unfocused. She opened her mouth, and her voice came out sharp, and coarse, nothing like her regular voice.

He braced himself for the reading. He wouldn't believe her! It was all lies! Nothing she said was ever true!

"Ivory skin, dark eyes, and flaming red hair, she awaits for her hero to come back to her, so they can become as one again… Danger follows her however, as she looks for a way back into our world…"

Link's heart stopped.

She just explained Midna! His blush came back, harder than before, as he tried to hide his face. The woman beside him had become as still as stone as she surveyed Fanadi in front of her.

Finally, she exploded, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, YOU STUPID WOMAN? I AM BLONDE, NOT RED HAIRED!"

Fanadi did not respond to her, but instead responding to Link, who still had his face hidden to hide his discomfort. "My dear," She said mystically, "Your love waits for you. She has spent many nights without sleep, for she continues to hope that one day, you will be reunited. However, danger follows her, lurking around every corner for the right moment to strike. She is in trouble, and she requires your help,"

Link's head snapped up. He stood up so suddenly, that the foolish woman clutching his arm was pushed away.

"Where is she?" He asked Fanadi. He couldn't let harm come to Midna, he couldn't!

She shook her head. "The spirits of this world only tell me so much. She is neither here nor there. I cannot locate her."

He felt as if he had no insides, as if they all disappeared.

"Thank you," he said, and he quickly exited, leaving the woman who was infatuated behind him, staring after him with her mouth open.

"By the way, dear," He heard Fanadi say to the woman as he left, "you owe me rupees; I don't do this for free you know".

Smirking to himself, he broke into a run, straight towards Princess Zelda's castle. As he reached the doors, the guards stopped him.

"Let me through, I need to see Princess Zelda, it is of importance!" Link said, panting from his run.

"Since you're the Hero, we will not stop you. However, should anything befall our princess, you will have us to answer to," They allowed him access, and he broke into a run again. As he made his was up to the castle doors, he burst through the doors of the Great Hall, and skidded to a stop.

Princess Zelda stood, as if she was expecting him all along, at the foot of the stairs.

He bowed slightly, showing her his respect. She moved towards him and laced a hand lightly on his shoulder.

"Rise, Link, I am in debt to you, there is no need for you to bow," she said graciously.

He stood, and immediately broke into speech.

"Princess, I was just at the fortune teller's place, and she told me of Midna, how she's in danger!" He said.

Princess Zelda nodded, and turned her back to him, beginning to pace back and forth.

"Yes, I am aware of it, Link. While Fanadi has the ability to speak with the spirits, I have the ability to converse with the gods some days." She said. She turned around and faced him again, "I am aware of the dangers Midna is facing in her realm, but I can assure you, no harm will come to her. I am most certain of it."

He began to feel irritated with her. How could she be so calm at a time like this?

It must have shown on his face, for she smiled, and began to speak again, "Link, I am the princess of Wisdom, I have direct contact with the gods, and I know things that you do not… However, my knowledge is painfully limited in most other ways. True, while the gods do tell me of certain things, they choose to keep secrets that not even I can know of. I do, however, have the knowledge that Midna will not come to any harm, for she is brave and knows how to take care of herself; such is what the gods have told me. She is safe, presently, and nothing will harm her."

"But Fanadi-"

"-Cannot converse with the gods. She is not a bearer of the Triforce like you and I. Forgive me for saying that most times she is wrong. Her words to hold some truth sometimes, but most of the time, it is just guess work."

Link did not voice his opinion to this. If everything she said were lies, then how did she know of Midna? His love for her?

"Link, you have my word that no harm will come to her. I believe, it is time for you to put the past behind yourself, and focus on your future. I am aware that you have been offered a position as mayor?"

He looked up, shocked. She smiled at him. How did she know?

"As princess," she said, as if reading his thoughts, "knows everything that is happening within her kingdom. If I did not know of what my subjects were up to, what kind of ruler would I be?"

He sighed, and depression washed over him again. So that was it then? He had come to Zelda, hoping that she would tell him of a way back into the Twilight Realm. However, she would not, and now he was faced with his bleak future.

"There's no way back, I take it?" He asked.

She shook her head sadly, "the only link I know of is the Mirror of Twilight, and it has been destroyed… I am truly sorry Link."

He studied her for a moment. Her face concealed nothing. Defeated, he said, "Thank you, Princess, I will be on my way now…"

She tilted her head sideways, as if considering him. "Link, I think it is best that we both forget of Midna, for we both know there is no way we will be able to see her again… Our worlds are two separate places, and it is impossible to come back once the Mirror has been destroyed."

He nodded, then bent down, and kissed her hand. "Thank you, for your time Princess," he said.

He could not stop his heart from feeling as if it were being crushed from a heavy weight. Never again, for sure, never again, would he see her.

She placed her hand on his shoulder again, "Link, I am truly sorry. I wish you a bright future with your village, and may you find solace one day in your heart."

He stood, up, and gave her a fleeting look, then quickly left the castle.

He did not let the tears fall until he was safely out of the castle walls, and when he was, they slid out of his silently. Feeling frustrated with himself, he wiped them off, "men don't cry," he scolded himself.

It still felt hopeless, however. He would never see her again, hear her laugh, witness her jokes and sassy nature.

Slamming his fist onto the castle wall, he left with his mind cloudy the entire way.

I guess that's it then, he thought, my future begins now, with Ilia. I will be mayor, and live my life happily, even if I have to force myself to be.

He left the castle, found Epona, and urged her forward, embarking for Ordon once again.

The trip was surprisingly short, for he knew he was sentencing himself to unhappiness.

You don't know that for sure, he thought, who knows, maybe this will all work out. I have known Ilia for a long time, haven't I? Trying to look on the brighter side of things, he pushed on, entering the grove, on his way to Ordon.

When he finally made it, he dismounted Epona, and made his way down towards the village. As he entered, many villagers stopped and stared. He felt as if he were on trial, as he made his way up to Bo's door and knocked twice.

The door opened, and there stood Bo, his entire body filling the frame of the door, Ilia peeking around his massive backside.

He scuffed his toe, and pulled in a huge breath.

"Sir, I've been thinking about it, and… I'll take up your offer, I will marry…Ilia… and take my place as mayor," He said. The words caused him pain, but he shoved his feelings aside and looked up into Bo's eyes, "I… I ask… I ask for her hand in marriage."

The watching villagers cheered, and stamped their feet in celebration. Ilia began crying tears of joy, as she ran up to him and threw his arms around him. Bo clapped a massive hand on his shoulder, and said jovially, "welcome to the family, son,"

Link looked up into Bo's eyes, and saw that his eyes were glazed over, as he observed Link with happiness.

Link smiled; perhaps he would find his happiness here. Pushing Midna out of his thoughts, he hugged Ilia back, and Bo spoke to the villagers at large.

"We will have the wedding tonight," he boomed, "I shall require the women to tend to my little Ilia, make her perfect for the wedding, and the men, including I, will prepare our groom!" At this, he clapped Link on the back again.

Ilia detached herself from Link, and allowed herself to be escorted by the women, all chattering excitedly.

"A wedding!" The men cried, as they each grabbed Link, and directed him towards his home. Link smiling the entire way. He couldn't help it, the euphoria was contagious.

They began to pick out his clothes, the traditional Ordon wear, but these garments were much more polished looking than his old Ordon clothes. They were much fancier, and Link couldn't help feeling excited.

They joked, and laughed amongst themselves, as they prepared him for his wedding. Link caught his reflection in his mirror, and thought he looked dashing. He pushed Midna out of his mind again with a surge of guilt.

No, he told himself firmly, this is it, this is your life from now on, forget about Midna! He told himself sternly.

After a while, he began to feel tense. He pushed them away, registering them as pre-wedding jitters.

But after awhile, the feeling came back, magnified by a hundredth fold.

He examined himself in his mirror again. He began to panic, his pulse quickened, and he became terrified.

What had he done? What had he gotten himself into? He couldn't dare back out of this now, not since he agreed to accept Ilia's hand in marriage!

Oh gods, what have I done? He thought.


	7. Light and Shadow

Blank space was all I could see, as I drifted along in nothingness. The Mirror of Light had worked! I was on my way to the Light Realm! I could not contain my excitement for the life of me, as I drifted along aimlessly.

Soon, colors began to blend into focus, and a whole new world was appearing right in front of my eyes. I did a slow somersault, and I was back on my feet.

The clear blue sky told me I had reached my destination. I was now in the Light Realm. I whooped in celebration, and descended the stairs from the portal. The mirror here was exactly like the one in the Twilight realm. The blacksmith was right; a replica had built itself here in the Light as well.

I looked back at the portal, the designs glowing and turning in the black rock. I never wanted to return, not ever! I could never return to my world as an exile, furthermore I could not allow myself to be caught by Holimath!

Turning my back on the portal, I began to think of a way back to Ordon. I hoped the portals didn't close, for that was the quickest way I could think of. I looked up, and there, in the middle of the sky, was the portal, black with glowing blue designs on it, as if waiting to be used again.

There were no portals in the Twilight realm, seeing that Link and I had not opened any from Zant's rule. I had cursed that fact the entire time I was in the Twilight realm while on the run. Having portals here would make my adventure so much easier.

Smirking to myself, I began to twist and turn, my body dissolving again into tens of thousands of little black pixels. I drifted through blank space again, and found my way to the portal in the Faron Woods.

I laughed jubilantly, as my feet touched the earth, the grass tickling my toes. I was back; I could not get rid of the happiness within me that I felt within myself. It was as if I were floating on clouds.

I wasted no time, and began to find my way back towards Ordon, retracing my old footsteps from so long ago. Unfortunately, however, once I exited the cove, I found myself lost. I could not remember which way to turn now… The path did look familiar; however, I couldn't take my chances of losing my way. I looked left and right, and finally, spotted a man seated in front of a very shabby house. He had a large afro, and a bird was nesting in his hair. I remembered him! Link had once bought a lantern off of him! Making haste, I walked over towards him.

At the sound of my approaching footsteps, he looked up. His eyes practically popped out of his head as he surveyed me, and the man grinned as I approached him closer. Ugh, great, just what I needed, some man eyeing me like some sort of animal.

"Excuse me; do you know where Ordon is?" I asked. I felt discomfort as his eyes ran up and down my body. I was beginning to feel violated, which made me angry.

He looked up at me, and whistled, "what's a tall beauty like you doing out here all by your lonesome self?" He asked. He wiggled his eyebrows. I had to force myself not to gag; therefore, I just gave him a withering look. "Ouch, looks like that, you could kill!"

"Listen, I need to find Ordon, it's important," I said, through gritted teeth. He was getting on my nerves.

He stood up; his full height barely reached my waist. He spread his arms, and said, "Ordon's right here, babe. Wherever I am, there's Ordon." He grinned toothily, "never seen a beauty like you before… Where you from sugar? That skin is so… different. I like it."

I folded my arms, and glowered. It was obvious he wasn't going to help me. Suddenly, I had an idea.

I crouched down, and tickled his chin. My words dripped with honey as I began to flirt, "It must be hard out here all by yourself, selling lanterns… It must get very… tiring…" I purred.

He flushed a deep crimson, "yeah it does! It also gets lonely," he hinted hopefully.

I grinned, and put on my best sassy attitude. Placing my hands on my hips, I said, "Yeah, it looks really lonely… I know I would just DIE being out here all alone. How do you manage it? Gods, this place is awful, you need more company, I think."

That did it; I got him right where I wanted him.

He smiled, it looked as if someone had just hit him over the head with a hammer, "Yeah, company… ha-ha… But sometimes I get company from them Ordonians who venture down here, see. Especially the Ordonian guy, you know… with that blonde hair…"

I tilted his chin up towards me, "He doesn't sound quite as handsome as you…" I was playing this game way too good.

He grinned again stupidly, "Well, I can't argue with that… But I dunno, he's got so many ladies chasing after him…"

"Will you tell me where to find him? I want to see for myself, compare you and him. Of course, he probably doesn't have anything against you," I said seductively.

He blushed again, and pointed me to his left, "See down there? Go down left, and then go straight, then right, I think there's a… a big bridge you can cross to get there… It's pretty easy to spot." He said.

I smiled, making sure to make it as sweet as possible. He sighed as he surveyed me.

"Oh thank you, you've been so much help," I said. As I was turning away, he spoke up.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention… He's getting married tonight… But I hear he's not happy though… Or maybe I'm wrong." He shrugged.

It was as if ice was stealing through my chest.

"…Married?" I whispered.

He nodded, "yeah, to that farm girl, the mayor's daughter. I don't think he's very committed, he's been riding around Hyrule for so long; just today he came back… He stopped to talk to me; apparently he's all washed up over some girl he met in some other realm. I personally think he's crazy." He flexed his skinny little arms for me. I felt sick just watching him.

But if what he said was true… What other realm was there possibly? The chill in my chest thawed out, and was replaced a warm feeling. I had to be the other girl!

"When can I see you again, toots?" He asked.

I turned to him, and smiled sweetly, "oh, soon enough."

And with a swish of my cloak, I turned and ran towards Ordon. "'goodbye, hot stuff! See you later" He called, and then wolf-whistled at me. Ugh, thank gods I was ridded of him.

The path twisted and turned, and soon, I heard the gentle hiss of water from a spring. I picked up my pace.

I suddenly heard a sigh, and voices. I skidded to a stop. The last thing I needed was to be spotted. I looked around, and spotted a place where I could disguise myself, in the wild branches of the trees surrounding the spring. I climbed up, and hid myself in the trees. As I made my way closer, I could begin to pick up snatches of conversation… A man and woman's voice… I wondered who it was.

I peered over a branch, and my heart skipped a beat. There, sitting on the bank, looking as if he were an angel sent from above was Link. I yearned to call out, run into his arms, but what stopped me was seeing the girl on his side, her head on his shoulder. I felt a stab of jealousy. It should be me on his shoulder, not her flea-bitten self. The girl was wearing her normal clothes, but her hair was done up, and there was make-up on her face. I guessed she was prepared for the wedding that was going to take place in mere hours. Scowling, I looked at Link, and saw his hair was neatly combed, and he looked cleaner than I had ever seen him. He was also dressed in his Ordon clothes, but they were far more fancier then when I had first met him.

I watched, as she began to talk again.

"Oh Link, I'm so happy… You made me the happiest girl alive!" She sighed.

I resisted the strong urge to jump out of my hiding place and rip her hair out.

Link grunted. It gave me immense satisfaction to see he wasn't too committed to this topic.

She turned to face him, and then wrapped her arms around him, looking up into his face. "I can't wait to be the proud mother of your children!" She said, sighing again happily.

Again, Link grunted. I was giddy with glee that he wasn't showing all that much interest in her. I watched as she stood up, and faced him. I wondered what she had in mind now. She pulled him to his feet, and I watched her beadily. She looked up at him, and kissed him, wrapping her arms around him.

I couldn't help the growl that escaped from my throat. It should have been me in that position! They broke apart and looked around, Ilia slightly worried. I concealed myself more fully to avoid being detected. I mentally slapped myself for letting my emotions get the best of me.

"What was that?" She squeaked. I laughed silently to myself, what a pathetic little girl she was. Link shrugged, he didn't seem at all troubled by the sound. Ilia directed his face back to him, "Link, there's something I want to tell you." At this, she blushed. My eyes narrowed what could she possibly have to tell him?

"What is it, Ilia?" He enquired. He didn't know either.

She kissed him again, the jealousy burning inside me. When she broke apart from him, she twirled a finger on his chest, "Link… I… I want to be a mother."

Link froze. As did I, a numbness stealing over my body. I waited to see what Link's response would be.

He looked away, not answering for a moment. I did not dare make a sound, as I strained my ears to listen.

Finally, he said, "Ilia, won't that come later?"

She blushed darker, "No, I-I want it now."

I lost the ability to breathe. I looked at Link, he was still looking away when he answered, "no, not now, I…I'm not ready."

"Please Link, I want to be a mother, like Uli is such a fantastic mother, I want to be the mother, the bearer of your children!" She pressed.

"No, Ilia, at least not now," His voice was uncharacteristically firm.

Ilia snatched her arms away from him, and suddenly, she was screaming.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU? ALL I'M ASKING FOR, IS FOR CHILDREN. I DON'T WANT TO BECOME TOO OLD TO BEAR KIDS, LINK!"

He took a step away from her, as if seeing her for the first time. "I said no." He said. He then turned his back on her.

She stood there, dumbstruck, then finally screamed again, "FINE, CALL ME WHEN YOU'RE READY FOR THE COMMITMENT!" With that, she pushed him aside and stormed off, calling behind her, "We're still getting married!"

Sheesh, what a little brat, I thought.

I looked over at Link again, observing him. He remained still for a few moments, and then kicked at the sand in frustration. He then began pacing, and muttering to himself. I caught words like "run away" and "stupid commitment." He stopped pacing suddenly, and looked up into the sky. "What am I going to do?" He said out loud.

At this, I let a laugh escape my lips.

He froze.

Oops.

He began to look around frantically. After a few moments however, he deemed my laugh as his imagination, and sighing, he dragged himself towards his home. The sky was now a beautiful orange tinge, the wedding would surely be in a few hours. Carefully, I slid out of my hiding place, and tip-toed after Link, making sure not to make a sound.

He came to his home, and began to climb. I watched him from behind a tree, as he opened the door to his home and entered. Many sounds were coming from his home; I wondered what he was doing.

I stepped around the tree, and made my way up to the ladder. Slowly, I began climbing. It didn't seem that Link took any notice. My heart pounding heavily against my chest, I made it up to his home, and darted into a corner, concealing myself again. This was too funny, as I planned a way to surprise him. He seemed to be packing many things into his bag; rupees, clawshot, arrows, Dominion Rod… He slipped out of his clothes, putting on his customary hero's clothes. At this, I blushed and looked away, biting my lip to keep from laughing. He made his way over to his bed, and crouched down, removing his sword from underneath. This was my chance. I crept up to him, while he stood up again, and snaked my arms around him, whispering into his ear, "boo."

He yelped, and jumped, whipping around, his sword raised.

Putting on my best sass, I said, "Humph! Is this the kind of 'hello' I get from you? I did tell you I would see you later, didn't I?" I teased, "you great stupid beast."

He was shocked, and my pulse refused to slow down as I waited for him to speak. His eyes wide, he whispered, "Midna?"

I grinned, and I ran towards him, throwing my arms around him.

"Link, I missed you so much!" I cried my voice muffled as I buried my face into his neck.

He pried me off. Hurt, I looked into his eyes. Did he forgive me for breaking the mirror?

He was still shocked, as he continued to look at me.

"Link?" I asked uncertainly.

Great, what had I done now?

Suddenly, he surprised me by hugging me close, refusing to let go. "Midna, it really is you!" He exclaimed. Laughing, I hugged him back. We remained in this position for a while, until he pulled away and held me at arm's length, surveying me. And slowly, he closed the distance between our faces. I tilted my head up and our lips met light as a feather. Chills ran up and down my body as we kissed. We remained entwined for who knows how long, until we broke away, each surveying the other.

I rested my head on his shoulder, "how could you go off and get engaged?" I asked.

He wrapped his arms around me, and said, "I wasn't planning to in the end, it was a stupid mistake I did, lack of judgment… But you see that I'm running away from this, I thought if I couldn't have you, why try to replace you?"

My legs felt like jelly as I hugged him closer, "You have no idea how much I missed you…" I said.

He was silent for a bit, and then he said, "How could you leave me like that?"

The question I wanted to avoid… He brought it up. I looked into his eyes, pleading for forgiveness, "I thought… it was best if we forgot about each other… that it would be best to leave our feelings behind… Please forgive me, Link, it was a stupid mistake."

He studied me for a moment, and then suddenly grinned, "This is a side I've never seen of you before! What is it you're showing me, guilt? Are you actually taking the blame for something that I didn't do?"

I laughed, and ran my fingers through his hair, "I guess you've rubbed off on me…" I said.

I threw my arms around him, and kissed him with all my might; trying to put a lot of unsaid things into it.

He responded with such enthusiasm that he lifted me off my feet, perhaps he understood.

I pulled his hat off, to run my hands through his hair more freely. We were as one, six months passing, we were reunited, and I never planned to leave his side again. He unhooked my cloak, and we fell onto his bed, never breaking our contact.

"Link?" A voice suddenly called from below.

We froze, as we heard somebody climbing the ladder. In a moment, they would lay eyes upon us! I looked at him, the fear evident in my eyes. I couldn't lose him again. He obviously felt the same way, for he hissed at me, "hide!"

I dove under the bed, and not a moment too soon, the door banged open, and in walked Ilia.

Link sat on the bed, shielding me from her view with his legs.

I peered up, and saw with difficulty, that she was watching him with narrowed eyes. "Who was here, Link?" She asked.

"No-nobody, Ilia, just… just me and myself."

I clapped a hand over my face; he was never good at lying!

She toured his home, stopping here and there, "I know someone was here, Link, I heard voices…" She walked over to the chair, and with a jolt, I realized my cloak was there. She grabbed it and held it up, "what is this?" She hissed.

I could practically hear Link's mind whirring as he formatted a lie.

"It's…for…the…wedding?" He said weakly.

Oh gods.

She made her way over to him, "what use does it have, Link?"

"…A tablecloth?"

I groaned inwardly, his lies were getting worse and worse.

"It's too small to be a tablecloth," she snapped.

"Oh, right! It's for you, a wedding gift!"

Ilia stayed still for a moment, and I waited with bated breath. Suddenly, to my surprise, she exclaimed, "Oh Link, really? It's beautiful, the intricate designs, the luminous material… Thank you!" I saw her slip it onto herself. I was furious. She was wearing my cloak! She then walked over and things were silent for a moment, and I realized she kissed him. Without thinking, I scrambled out of my hiding place.

She shrieked when she saw me, and ducked behind Link. He was looking anywhere but at her, and my eyes were only for her.

"Give me my cloak," I hissed dangerously. Without waiting for her to hand it over, I ripped it off of her.

"Link, help me! Save me from this mad-woman!" She squeaked.

He didn't respond. He sighed, and said, "Ilia, we're not getting married."

I was as if time itself froze for a moment there as she stared at him. She looked back at me, and then at him, then at me again, finally piecing together the puzzle, she got up with surprising agility, and slapped Link across the face. She then left, sobbing, and slammed the door behind her. I listened to her sobs die away as she ran towards the village.

Link hid his face in his hands, "what have I done?"

I snorted and said, "Who cares? You don't mean to tell me you were actually planning on marrying her?"

He shook his head, "no, I was actually planning on running away."

"Courageous," I said sarcastically, "running away from something as simple as a wedding. Oh Mr. Hero can face terrifying monsters, but oh no, he can't face a silly little girl and just say 'no'"

He got up, and entwined his hands in mine. "I missed that sarcasm, oddly enough," he said.

I grinned, "I know you did,"

He became serious again. Pulling on his hat again, he said, "We have to leave, before the village finds out."

I peered out the window, there was an ominous glow in the distance, and soon, torches became visible, supported by many angry villagers. "I think we're a little late for that," I said shakily.

He grabbed my waist, and directed me towards the door, "we'll take Epona and get out of here before they can do anything! There's no way I'm losing you again." His eyes were fierce, and I saw a shadow of a wolf behind them.

I shook my head, "No, we'll teleport… To the Twilight Realm, I need your help there."

He studied me for a moment, not saying anything.

He then hugged me close, "wherever you go, I go with you,"

I kissed him again, and grabbing him by the hand, we twisted and turned, our bodies dissolving into many pixels, our destination to the mirror chamber in Gerudo Desert.


	8. Mundane Finalities

We reappeared in the Mirror Chamber, the stars winking peacefully at us in the sky. Wasting no time, we hurried up the steps, and situated ourselves in front of the mirror. I looked at Link, gripping his hand more firmly. I had to admit I was scared of returning to my world... Scared of what would happen there once we went back.

"Ready?" I asked him.

He nodded. At his command, the Mirror's rays shone more brightly and we dissolved into nothingness again, leaving the Light and returning to the Twilight.

Again, I got the swooping sensation in my stomach as I drifted through blank space. Finally, we appeared in the cave that belonged to the blacksmith. Link looked around in interest. "Where are we?" He asked.

"In a blacksmith's cave, he's the reason I was able to return to the Light," Briefly, I explained my endeavours to him. However, there was a nagging feeling inside me; where was the blacksmith? I looked around; the cave wasn't big enough to hide a man of his size. I began to feel worried, had something happened to him? Sensing something was wrong; Link directed my face towards his.

"What's troubling you?" he asked softly, "It makes me feel upset to see you unhappy..."

I looked around again, the nagging feeling getting stronger each time. "The blacksmith... I'm worried something happened to him," I replied.

He frowned. He unsheathed his sword and examined it in interest, for it had begun to glow again from the light of the Sols. Seeing the confused look on my face, he said, "I got the Master Sword back after I had placed it back in the Sacred Grove not too long ago. I felt... well exposed without it. I'll return it eventually, for it's not mine of course,"

He then pulled me forwards, off the pedestal of the Mirror of Light. "Maybe we'll find out what happened to him once we get back down... Lead the way," he said.

Making haste, I pulled him alongside me, as we made our way down the mountains, silent the entire way. My mind was still preoccupied, puzzling over where the blacksmith could have possibly gone. We walked, making steady progress, both of us silent the entire way. Worry was eating me up on the inside. What would I find once I got back to the town surrounding the castle? How was my kingdom holding up with Holimath as its ruler?

Finally, the castle loomed into sight, and we walked faster. I suddenly stopped Link, and turned to him. He was confused as he looked at me, studying my face. I looked down, holding one of his hands in my own. I brushed my face against his hands, and said, "Link, you have no idea how much this means to me... Not only did you save my world once, but you're back to save it from peril again..." I looked up into his eyes, "if... if we don't survive through this, I want you to know, that I love you, I always have," I could not envision a life without him anymore.

He kissed me softly, and then looked into my eyes, "for what it's worth, I do too, more than anything else... nothing will happen... I will make sure of it... I won't let anything happen to you, not again," He whispered.

I threw my arms around him; I was terrified of the outcome, terrified of what might be lying in wait for us. Grabbing his hand, I broke into a brisk walk. I could not rid myself of these fears within me, I continued to worry and fret the entire way, until we came to the town before the castle. I gasped as I laid my eyes upon it, for it was a miserable sight.

Many Twili were lying on the streets, some were dead, and each of their bodies bore evidence of torture and starvation. Many were begging for food or money on the streets to passers-by, and others were walking in tightly formed groups, all looking behind their backs in fear. I soon realized why. Following their gazes, I saw the monstrous forms of Shadow beasts roaming freely on the streets. Many of my people lay dead at their feet. Homes looked broken into, as doors hung off their hinges, and windows were smashed. Tears stung my eyes. How could this have happened, all in a few days? A scream suddenly disrupted my thoughts. Looking around, I found the source. "No!" I cried. A Shadow beast was running towards a woman and her child, and she was backed against the wall, as she tried to protect her child from the sure harm that was about to come to the child and herself. I felt Link break his grip from me, as he charged forward, his sword raised. My heart pounded with fear, as I prayed for his safety. He reached the beast and slashed at it with ferocity; I could see the look of contempt on his face as he attacked. The giant monster roared its displeasure, and soon its fellows had joined it, all ganging up on Link. I covered my face with my hands, quivering with fright. I heard the battle cries of Link, and the roars of the Shadow beasts, each getting louder and more frequent.

Suddenly, I heard the swish of a blade, and the sound of it being driven into flesh. I peeked through my fingers, and I saw Link driving the blade deeper into the last one, as they collapsed onto the ground. They burst into pixels, and a portal soon opened above. Still shaking uncontrollably, I removed my hands from my face, and I watched as Link replaced his sword back into its carrier, and approached the woman and her child, both looking at Link in a mixture of fear and admiration.

"Are you alright?" I heard him ask her. She nodded her eyes still wide with fear. The child was crying into her dress. Link crouched down, until his face was level with the child's. He looked at Link, tears still falling down his small face. He clutched at his mother's dress, and hid himself behind her.

"Those mean monsters won't hurt you anymore," he said gently. Digging in his pocket, he extracted a piece of bread and handed it to the child. The child looked up at his mother, and then slowly took the bread from Link. Link stood up, and left, both staring after him. My heart swelled with love for the scene that I had just witnessed. He was compassionate, and he knew how to deal with children and offer them comfort... He had all the makings of a fine man... One who would be a great and noble ruler... I blushed at this last thought. I didn't know where it had come from, but I did not disagree with it in the slightest. I watched him make his way over to me, his face serious. I was at a loss for words. He grabbed my hand, and he made his own way towards the castle now.

The further we walked, the more destruction met our eyes, each sight worse than the last. Holimath, how could he do this? I promised myself revenge, he would not get away with this! Link looked around; he was silent as he observed the poverty and death all around him.

"We won't let this happen any longer," he told me, "I'll do everything in my power to stop this."

I glanced at him, at a loss for words. My heart pounded feverishly. I loved him for how sincere he was... how he would do anything for people who were not even of his own race... for me.

We continued on, and soon, we were at the foot of the castle's grounds. We looked at each other. Fear pulsated through me again. "Link, please, be careful..." I pleaded, "Please, I just can't lose you."

He kissed my forehead, "things will be okay," he promised me. I hugged him tightly, refusing to loosen my grip. "I would rather die than let something befall you again, Midna," at this, he kissed me fiercely, wrapping his arms tightly around me.

After a while, I broke away. I put a finger to my lips, as we made our way to the portal that would teleport us up to the castle floating aimlessly in the sky. We approached it, and were both simultaneously warped to the castle above us. As our feet touched the ground again, I looked around wildly. There was not a guard in sight; this worried me a bit. We broke into a run, never letting go of the other's hand, as we made our way towards the castle. The humungous black birds glanced at us, and took flight, as they began to circle us. Link skidded to a halt, and tried to extract his sword. I pulled him onward, "forget about them, and let's go!" I cried, ducking from the claws of them. Holimath had reinstated the curtain of darkness. Link hastily slashed through it, and it parted, permitting us entry. We jumped to the other side, and continued to run, finally stopping at the door. The familiar symbols engraved themselves on the door and it opened for us. We ran inside, finally safe from the birds. We could still hear them outside. I lead him to the throne room. We did not encounter a single guard on our way there. This plagued my thoughts, and caused me unbearable anxiety. Surely we must have met a guard by now? Link must have read my mind, for he asked, "Where are all the guards?"

I shook my head. I could not answer him. Slowly, the little squares that served as elevators in the castle brought us towards the throne room. As we jumped off, I stopped again. Now that we were so close, I was beginning to have second thoughts. What was I thinking, bringing Link here, where there was a good chance he would die?

"Midna?" He asked. He made his way towards me. I bit my lip. "Midna, what's wrong?" He asked. He wove his arm around my waist and pulled me close.

"Link... I can't do this! I can't let him kill you!" I cried. Tears were beginning to fall out of my eyes, and I did not stop them. Just the thought of losing him forever made me feel as if life were not worth living any longer. "If you die... I don't know what I would do to myself!"

"I promise you, nothing will happen to me, I have a commitment to you, and I refuse to break it," he responded softly. He stroked my face as I looked up into his eyes. He seemed so calm, as if positive nothing would happen... I smiled, and he kissed me passionately. I could not help but to feel reassured as we intertwined our figures for a few passing moments. I still could not shake off my worry, for we were so close to our final destination. We pulled apart, then offered me his hand, "nothing will happen, I promise." He said softly.

I placed my hand in his, and we made our way forwards. My heart was pounding the entire way; I was terrified; how could I know what the future held for me? As we entered the Throne Room, Link had his sword raised. He let go of my hand, and raised his shield, waiting for the assault. I looked around, however, and saw there was no Holimath sitting smugly on the throne... The silence pressed upon my ears... It was deafening...

Where was he? I scanned the room more carefully, and I began to tense. Maybe he was somewhere else? I saw that Lin had got up from his battle stance and was looking around too. I was about tell him that we should go until an arm snaked itself around my throat and a massive hand blocked my mouth of. I tried to scream, but the hand pressed firmly against my face. However, I made a shrill noise that was close to a scream, and hearing it, Link whipped around. I felt something sharp nudge my neck. I began to breathe in short gasps, my heart crashing against my chest. I did not see who it was, until I heard the voice. I could feel his mouth on my neck, as he began to whisper in a threatening way, each word emphasized with hatred. I tried to break free, struggling in his bonds, but he held on tighter, and hissed, "Midna, I knew you would come back, I knew you were not dead, like so many of these worthless slaves thought..." I struggled harder, but he held on even firmer until it was painful.

"Let her go!" Link snarled. His eyes burned with hatred, "If you do anything to harm her, I swear you will die where you stand!" His breathing was ragged as he surveyed Holimath.

Holimath held me tighter towards him, twisting my neck painfully to look at his face, "Midna," he hissed, "You have not been loyal to me... do you know what I do with a woman who does not give her husband the highest respect?" His voice was getting angrier with each word. I tried to scream at Link to run, but all I could manage were terrified squeaks. I fought against Holimath again, trying to break free, tears sliding down my face. He held the dagger closer to my skin, until I felt it pricking my neck. I screamed again, only it was muffled by his hand.

Link ran towards him and unsheathing his sword, knocked him aside. Holimath fell to the floor, clutching the wound Link had given him. Link was looking down at him in disgust, as he held an arm in front of me protectively.

Holimath looked up, and sneered. "So this is the man to whom your heart belongs to, is it, Midna?" His face turned into a glower as he surveyed me, "I would have been a much better choice..." He glared at me, and the next words caught me by great surprise, "Midna, I loved you even when I was an unworthy peasant, please, marry me, and leave him, we'll raise beautiful children, and I shall be loyal to you!"

I shook my head fiercely, and grabbed onto Link, concealing myself from him. There was no way I was leaving Link's side again!

"Is that it then? SO BE IT! You will die a painful death the same way your friend in the cave died... You're friend did have some use to me though, for had it not been for him..." The Fused Shadows appeared suddenly, and began to revolve slowly around him. The shock hit me forcefully, as I began to shed another tear. The man who made my reuniting with Link possible... dead! And what was more, the Fused Shadows were repaired again! Holimath continued to speak, "I knew you would come back after I saw that mirror. I did not give chase, however, for I knew you would be back. But things have changed; you did not come back out of loyalty to me, but for loyalty to your people. And what is more, you brought along this filthy Light-dweller!" He glared at me, and I concealed myself more behind Link. Link assumed the protective stance again.

"You'll have to kill me if you desire her that badly, because I'm not going to give her over to you," hissed Link dangerously. My heart would not stop pounding heavily.

"I accept your challenge," Holimath looked up at me, "As for you, Midna, the moment I win you back; I will punish you most severely!" I let a whimper escape; usually I was never this pathetic! But my life was in jeopardy, and even more so was the man's who I had fallen in love with.

I clutched at his shirt, and buried my face into it, "You promised me you would not die! Don't die; I don't know what I would do without you!"

"Midna, my love, I promise you, I will never leave your side..." He replied. His eyes were still on Holimath, as if waiting for him to strike. He did not dare let his guard down.

I hiccoughed, and hugged him close. Suddenly he turned around and kissed me lovingly. When we broke apart, I was surprised to see tears on his face too, "I love you," I said, running a hand across his cheek.

He closed his eyes at my contact, savouring the moment. He then opened them, and looked into my eyes with such intensity when he replied, "I love you too,"

After another fleeting kiss, Link detached himself from me, waiting for Holimath to make his move.

Holimath had just witnessed the scene in front of him, and he was furious. He began to float a few inches off the ground, breathing heavily.

"You choose this man over me, and you will regret it, Twilight Princess. For once I have killed him; I will warp his wasted body to the Light Realm, where he will rot. And as for you..." A crack which sounded like a whip, and suddenly he was suspended in mid air, weirdly distorting and twitching, "YOU WILL DIE..." The Fused shadows circled him like planets revolving around the Sun, "AND SO WILL THE REST OF THOSE WHO SUPPORT YOU!" He stopped twitching, and suddenly, as if with great difficulty, slouched over in the air, his face now abnormal; his face looked as if his features were placed clumsily on, and his eyes were wide and crazy, his face was lit with an insane smile as he stared at me. "And then I will go to the world of Light, kill all your friends there, and I shall take over the realms myself! I will be a supreme being! NONE WILL BE ABLE TO STOP ME!" He cackled. The Fused Shadows stopped circling him, and they suddenly clamped on his face. He began to twitch with more frequency now, and slowly, before our eyes, sprouted many legs, all slimy and pulsating. His body erupted into flames, and slimy heart began to beat on his back. His roar shook the walls, and we were instantly transported to the front of the castle. I looked around in confusion. Was this all an illusion? Or did he actually bring us here? I had no time to ponder this, for the monster was growing in width and height. I gasped, and watched as he slammed to the floor, and roared at Link, his pincers snapping threateningly through the mask. I was about to run in after him until the ring was sealed off by ancient magic, blocking my path.

"Link!" I cried out. Please gods, help him! I prayed.

Nothing could describe how I was feeling right now, anger, fear, worry, and so many related feelings were all jumbled up inside me. Again, my heart was uncontrollable, as it continued to beat at a fast rate.

Link ran towards the monster, issuing a battle cry as he swung his sword through the air, the light of the Sols emanating from it. The monster roared in response, and using one leg, knocked him over like a doll.

"Link!" I screamed. I began to clutch at my face. Link got up though, and began again, using all of the sword techniques he knew. None seemed to be working however, and it only seemed to make the monstrous Holimath even angrier. He snapped at Link, and Link back flipped out the way. He charged again, and Holimath made a grab for him with one of his pulsating limbs. Link slashed at it, and Holimath roared in pain. The cut was glowing yellow, as the power of the Sols penetrated into the wound. He now just lost a limb. However, he roared again, more ferociously. The wound didn't even seem to be that big of a deal!

Link, however, thought that he had just found the monster's weakness, so wasting no time; he began slashing at every arm, until there was not a single one left. I was beginning to feel relieved, but it was short lived as I witnessed with horror the arms grow back like some grotesque spider.

I looked at Link and saw that he was getting very tired. However, he did not give up, as he continued to circle the monster, twirling the blade in his hand. The monster screeched, and knocked Link onto his side.

He cried out in pain as he hit the barrier. He struggled to get up for a moment, as I began to hyperventilate. No, Link, no! He managed to get up to his feet again. I yearned to reach out to him, just to comfort him. He urged himself onward, his blade dragging the dirt. The monster screamed again at him, angry that Link had no yet died. Exhausted, he got up, and defended himself again. I began to frantically look around for something to help my situation. Scanning the monster, I saw it, and remembered with a jolt that I myself had seen the heart grow out of his back!

"Link, the heart!" I yelled. He looked over at me, and I pointed frantically at the beast's heart situated at the crook of his neck.

Link, understanding me finally, tumbled beneath the many legs of the monster with surprising agility. At the other side, he quickly grabbed his Clawshot, aimed and fired. He was immediately launched on to the back of Holimath. Holimath began to screech, and throw his weight around, as he tried desperately to shake Link off. However, he did not fall off, and gripping onto the monster's back as tightly as he could with his legs, Link raised his sword, and drove it into the massive heart of Holimath. Blood splashed all over, as Holimath reared on his hind legs, screaming in agony. However, the battle was not quite over, Holimath turned around, and with his last bit of strength, grabbed Link, and threw him with all his might onto the pavement.

"No!" I screamed. Link did not make a sound as he hit the ground, and a sickening crack filled the air like a gunshot. "No!" I screamed again and again. Holimath finally was dead, as he hit the ground with a mundane finality. His body turned black, and he was suddenly gone in a cloud of black smoke.

The barrier around the field dissolved, and I scampered over to Link's side, my heart hammering in fright the entire way. As I approached him, I gasped, and started to cry again.

I could tell he was alive because of his shallow breathing, but many of his limbs lay in awkward positions, and he was covered in blood.

Running towards him, I wasted no time as I tried to staunch the flow of blood, cradling his head in my arms.

"Mid...na..." He said. His voice took a stab at my heart, for I realized how weak he sounded. He opened his eyes half way, and looked at me.

"Link, please... please don't die on me!" I cried. I could not stop the tears flowing freely; I was scared of losing him.

He tried with difficulty to reach up and stroke my face. I grabbed his hand, and brought it towards myself, never breaking my gaze from his.

"I..." he coughed, and I began to shake uncontrollably, "...love... you... Be-be safe..."

And with that, his arm fell slack, and his head bobbed weakly in my arms.


	9. Joining of Two Worlds

"Link? Link! Please, please wake up!" I cried. I shook his him lightly, but he did not open his eyes, "Link! Don't do this to me; I'm not joking, wake up! You promised nothing would happen!" Tears fell from my eyes onto his immobile face, and I shook him harder, "Link, please!"

I did not even notice that the Twili were gathering around me, as I continued to plead for Link to wake up, hoping against all odds that he wasn't dead. A woman walked over to me, and crouched down. I did not look up, as she began to read in an ancient tongue, running her fingers from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet. She did this several times, and her fingers began to glow with a brilliant light, encasing his body. I finally looked up and saw my caretaker, her eyes closed in concentration as she continued to read, the light getting stronger with each word she read. I felt a rush of affection for her, as I watched her heal him. I only hoped it wasn't too late. I looked back down at Link's face. His cuts seemed to be stitching themselves up, leaving clear skin behind, and his limbs began to reassemble themselves, the blood receding back into his body. My heart pounded with anxiety, as I prayed for his well-being.

My caretaker suddenly stopped reading, but the light surrounding his body did not recede. I realized with a jolt, that his body was warm again, and his breathing had returned; shallow, but he was breathing! I laughed with joy, and I planted a kiss on his forehead. His eyes were still closed. I turned to my caretaker, and I saw her eyeing me.

"Thank you," I said, "how can I ever repay you?" I felt that I owed her anything her heart desired for saving Link.

She did not respond at first, as she looked down at Link and back up at me again. Then finally, she said, "This is the one then, is it? The man who has claimed your heart? The Light-dweller?"

I looked back down at Link's peaceful face, his breathing getting stronger with each breath he took; I felt overjoyed as I responded, "Yes, this is him..."

She placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled, "Child, I know what you can do to repay me. I only want to see you happy, and our world is in need of a new king and queen..." She gestured towards Link.

I blushed and looked away, "what makes you think he would want to commit himself to me?" I muttered. What was so special about me? Surely he wouldn't agree to it.

She smiled, "I can see even now what kind of bond you two have; it is unbreakable, your love runs deep, and I am most positive that you two will share a life together,"

I didn't respond, as I brushed a stray strand of hair off of his face. Was that the truth? I wondered.

Suddenly, his eyes began to flicker, and slowly he opened them. I laughed softly, as he opened them, so relieved that he was alive. I ran my hand through his hair, "you're alive," I whispered.

He chuckled, and held my hand, "I promised nothing would happen, didn't I?" He said.

I laughed, "You're much better at keeping promises than I am..."

He smiled, and he struggled for a moment to get up. I helped him to his feet, and we looked into each other's eyes, having eyes for nobody else in the crowd as they made their way closer. They were silent, as they observed the scene in front of them. They were all shocked that there was a Light-dweller in their realm, and many were wondering, I presumed, what had happened to Holimath.

Suddenly, a stout Twili man ran up to us, I looked, and with a twinge of fury, realized it was the Chancellor. He was panting angrily, as he looked from me to Link. I detached myself from Link, folded my arms, and glowered.

He seemed to be trying with difficulty to register everything that happened, and finally, he demanded, "Where is Holimath? Where is our king?"

"Dead," I replied promptly.

"DEAD?" He screeched. He looked from us, to the guards, and then suddenly shouted, "KILL THEM! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? HERE IS THE PRINCESS WHO COMMITTED TREACHERY, KILL HER AND THAT LIGHT-DWELLER!" The guards did not move. I brought myself closer to him, and he looked up; I could see a trace of fear behind his eyes.

My voice echoed impressively, as I said, "Chancellor Dwight, you have tried to have me killed, all for the crime of not marrying, and for the supposed crime of falling for a man of the Light. You tried to get me married to your son, Holimath," at this, many Twili cried out in shock, and began to mutter amongst themselves mutinously, "and this is by far, worse than the 'crime' I committed. The punishment is death, for you allowed our people to suffer under Holimath's new rule, and he was your son. No family member of the royal guard is allowed to assume a position of power, and this has been our laws ever since we were banished to this realm. You shall be hanged for your treachery to our people, and for the way our people were treated by your family. Guards, take him away, and make sure he does not escape!" I ordered, snapping my fingers.

The guards closed in, and he cried out, "mercy! Please, don't do this to me, I have been loyal my entire life to the royal family! You cannot do this!" He tried to fight off the guards, crying in desperation.

"Silence," I thundered, "You will be hanged in front of the entire court of law tonight, you have committed a crime against us and for this it is sure death."

"NO!" He cried, as the guards restrained him, dragging him off towards the dungeons where he would be executed. He fought the entire way, but later gave up, and his sobs echoed throughout the area. Many Twili broke into applause and began cheering to have finally been rid of him and his tyrant son.

I held up my hands, and many stopped celebrating, looking at me in awe and admiration. "My people," I said, "none of this would have been possible had it not been for the Hero of Light," I gestured towards Link, and many of their eyes shifted from mine to his. He grinned sheepishly and looked down. Many Twili were nodding in approval, and some began to clap. I held up my hands again, "as you all know, I was sentenced to death by the Chancellor for falling in love with a man of the Light Realm..." I walked towards him and rested my hand upon his chest, "this is him, Link. I want to inform you all that this was the very same man who saved us from peril so long ago from Zant, who freed us from his evil deeds, who granted us freedom again!" Many broke into applause again, Link still refused to look up, blushing slightly as he surveyed his boots. "Link has saved us again, but this time, it was from Holimath, not Zant. It is he who has provided you all with safety once again, he is the sacred beast so often spoken about in our scriptures." The Twili gasped in unity, and appreciative whispers broke out through the crowd.

I sighed, "Yes, this is him... I also want to bring up another issue," I faced the throng of people, all of them looking at me expectantly. "I know that I was required to marry Holimath, that I am required to marry a man of this realm, in order to become queen... My heart yearns for Link, but I know it can never be."

At this, Link froze, and looked at me. I could not bring myself to look back, for I was experiencing the same heartbreak six months ago all over again. I began crying again, cursing my feelings for making me experience this. "Link will return to the Light, and I will assume my throne again, and-"

"Actually," Link suddenly piped up. I spun around and looked at him, as did many Twili. He was not looking at them, however, but at me. "I have something to say,"

What could he possibly say? I wondered. "Link, what are you doing?" I hissed.

He ignored this, still not taking his eyes off my face. "Midna, I'm not leaving you, you must be crazy to think that I would leave this realm and you behind. I lost you once, and I don't plan on losing you again."

He knelt suddenly, and held my hand in his. My heart raced, it couldn't be-!

The crowd was silent as they watched him. A faint blush was creeping up on my face, but Link remained serious, as he said, "Midna, my days without you were cold and bleak. I spent many sleepless nights without you, and I can't go through it again..." He let the words sink in before continuing, " Midna, will you please marry me?"

The crows began to cheer again, and stamp their feet. I took it that my people were happy with this arrangement. Grinning widely, I said, "Yes!"

His face broke into a brilliant smile, as he got up and kissed me. He twirled me around; my heart would surely explode from happiness! The Twili continued to cheer in celebration. We broke away from each other and faced the crowd. They did not cease the noise, as I called "the new king of Twilight, Link!" I raised our hands in the air, and they celebrated even louder.

"The first order from me is that taxes will be reduced, homes will be repaired, food will be put back onto your tables, and compensation will be offered!" Many began to cry tears of joy, and began to hug one another; the nightmare was over!

The women ran up to me, and began to usher me towards the castle, the men Link. "A wedding!" They cried happily, "a wedding in the courtyards today!" I felt as if I were walking on clouds, as we made our way towards the castle, and Link and the men headed in the opposite direction.

They pulled me through the halls and up towards the throne room, all gossiping and laughing as they discussed the events that would happen in mere hours.

"Oh he's gorgeous, you're so lucky Midna!" One said sighing.

"A new king!" Another said.

"We'll make you gorgeous, princess!" A woman assured me.

I was smiling the entire way, as they ushered me into my bed chamber and sat me down, all crooning over me. It was crazy, that just a week ago I was dreading getting married, that I was miserable beyond belief! And now, I could not wait to be joined in matrimony with the love of my life! I was incredibly eager, and I was counting down to the wedding. I could not stop myself from smiling, as they applied make-up, and combed my hair. A knock sounded on the door, and my caretaker entered, a smile playing around her lips as she surveyed me.

"My, what a difference it is to see you smiling at the thought of your wedding!" She said looking at me. She made her way over to me and grinned at her in the mirror.

"Oh I can't wait!" I squeaked. The maidens laughed at the sound of my voice. My caretaker ran her fingers through my hair.

"I just peeked in on him, and I must say you know how to pick them, my dear! He looks especially dashing in our traditional clothing!" She exclaimed.

I laughed, and I began to experience butterflies. I could not wait to see him, could not wait to be married! Suddenly, I saw in my mirror the same wedding gown that I had stuffed under my bed some time ago being carried into my room by the maidens. It looked dazzling, all smudges of dirt were removed and the creases were gone. Crazy, I thought, for I had despised this very same gown when I was going to marry Holimath! Now I couldn't wait to get fitted into it.

They slipped it onto me, and I examined my reflection in the mirror. I was glowing. They handed me my bouquet, and they began to clap in glee.

"It is time!" My caretaker declared.

I grinned, happiness emanating from me as the maidens began to usher me towards the door. We made our way through the castle, and I stood in front of the door, waiting for the signal to come out. The women exited before me, assuming the position as my bridesmaids, dropping petals from where I stood onto the floor. The door opened and closed as each one of them made their way out. I could not spot Link from here, and this made me all the more nervous. I was jittery from excitement, as I waited for my turn to walk down the aisle. The music floated up to where I stood a much happier note than what was played when I was going to wed Holimath.

Finally, it was my turn, as I heard the violins begin to play in harmony. My legs felt as if they would not support me, and I began to panic. This was it, I thought, the finale! My breathing accelerated, as I took the first few steps towards my future. The door opened, and I kept my eyes downcast the entire time as I walked forwards. The crowd sighed as they saw me, and a smile began to play on my lips.

I continued to walk towards my soul mate, towards the altar where we would be married. The song came to an end as I reached the end of the aisle. I stood in front of Link, and the holy man began to read ancient scriptures again. Finally, I decided to look up, and I saw Link for the first time since walking out here. He was wearing our traditional clothing, only instead of it being black, it was a dark green. Runes were engraved onto his clothing, and a hood hung majestically from his head down to his feet. His outfit was similar in many ways to his Hero's clothes, only they too were a darker green, and instead of belts and buckles, it was the same belt I had stitched to my sarong. He reached for my hand and held it firmly, smiling serenely. His eyes were glazed over as he observed me. I felt hot all over my body.

"Princess, do you take Link to be yours? Do you take him to be your husband for life?" Asked the holy man. I began blinking rapidly to clear my vision. My pulse accelerated and I felt the eyes of every single Twili in the crowd upon me.

I looked up into Link's eyes, and he smiled lovingly at me.

"Yes, the gods are my witness," I said clearly.

"And do you, Link, take Midna as your wife? Do you promise to cherish her for as long as you both shall live?"

I looked into his eyes. I was never surer of anything in life, that this was where I belonged. In mere moments, I would be married to Link.

"As the gods are my witness, I do," His voice rang out clearly.

My heart threatened to burst out of my chest, as a wild happiness spread through me.

"Then I pronounce you bonded for life! May the gods bring you all the happiness in the world!" Declared the holy man. At this, my people cheered in exhilaration, and I threw my arms around my husband and kissed him. He responded enthusiastically, and the crows began to applaud.

We walked hand in hand towards the dance floor, and started our first customary dance as husband and wife. I laid my head on his shoulder, sighing serenely. What a turn my life had taken, from being miserable to sheer happiness all in a matter of weeks! Link kissed my head, as we continued to sway in tune to the music issuing from the music players. Slowly, the crowd thinned and joined us on the dance floor. Many seemed more in love with each other than the next; but I doubted their love could match ours.

We danced for a bit more, then the music stopped, and the crowd clapped. It was now time to dine, and the Twili did so happily, indulging themselves on whatever they could get their hands on. The moons hung gracefully in the sky, and the little squares drifted peacefully, finally mirroring my feelings.

"I love you," he said. I looked up and kissed him.

"Not as much as I do," I replied.

The wedding was almost over; all that remained was the flower toss. I stood in the front, and many giggling women stood behind me, waiting eagerly for me to toss my bouquet. I counted to three, and then threw it over my shoulder. I heard them start to scramble for it. I turned around and saw one of my maidens clutching the flowers, jumping up and down in joy. I smiled, I wished her to find love like I did.

The crowd soon thinned, and many made their way towards the exit, all chattering happily. I grabbed Link's hand, and the two of us ran towards the castle, laughing. I pulled him towards the master bedroom, and he froze at the sight of the extravagant sight. I knew he was not used to life in luxury, and I giggled at the sight of his face. I turned his face towards me.

"So, tell me, my king, does this suit to your liking?" I asked him.

With reflexes too fast for me to see, he swept me off my feet and kissed me. "It's not the room that is the most beautiful," he murmured.

I twirled a finger in his hair, smiling impishly. "We are now wedded; not I to Hamilton, not you to Ilia. You are mine and nobody else's".

He placed me on the bed and we were intertwined again. We were as one, never to be separated again.

"The thing I'm wondering though," he said in my ear, "is how I'm going to manage miniature Midnas running around?" He ran his finger over the curves of my body, and I blushed.

"That depends," I responded, "how will I handle little heroes in my castle?"

He grinned and unhooked my cape, and I removed his. "We'll just have to see," he said softly, "my little imp..."

I ran my hand over his chest, revelling in it all. He locked lips with me again hungrily, as we sank into the soft fabric of the bed.

We began our lives from that moment on.


	10. Epilogue

"...And in that cell, I met your mother. She was the biggest handful I ever had; always giving me attitude and sarcasm. But our bond grew, and in time we got married!" My husband told my children. They sat around him, their eyes wide in awe. The youngest got up, and tugged at his sleeve.

"Daddy, how did you beat the bad man again?" She asked. She and her sister bore looks of the Hylian and Twili race; one of a kind. They had paler skin, and the characteristic black marks on their bodies.

Twila, she was the youngest, had Link's brilliant blue eyes, but my flaming red hair, pulled into a long ponytail in the back. She was only two. Midnight, her sister, was the oldest. She had my eyes, but was a photocopy of Link in all other aspects of her looks. However, she had my sass and attitude. She was only three, but already knew how to take charge and was incredibly bossy.

Link smiled, "The bad man was trying to take mommy away from me, so with my sword, I banished him!" He said, picking Twila up and sitting her on his lap.

"Yay!" Twila said, clapping her hands.

"Daddy, why was mommy an imp?" asked Midnight.

"That story is for another day, sweetheart, because now it is time for you to go to bed." Link replied. They got up, and Link kissed both of them on the head. Giggling, they each ran up to me, giving me a fleeting huge and ran up the staircase, my caretaker behind them.

I walked over to him and sat down on his lap, directing his face towards me. "Was I really that awful to you?" I asked, smirking.

"Terrible, you treated me like dirt," he laughed.

"I feel horrible for it," I said, putting my head on his shoulder, twirling a finger in his hair.

"You can make it up to me, you know," He said, smiling slyly. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I laughed and kissed him.

"Whatever you feel would suffice!" I replied, just as slyly.

Grinning, he hoisted me up, and we went to our bedchamber. I was so happy, being with the man I loved, my soul mate.

"I love you," I murmured into the crook of his neck.

"I love you most," he replied, kissing my forehead.


End file.
